Neverending Beginnings
by Rpanda1999
Summary: The Cullens have a new family member, whose family died after being attacked by vampires. As their attachment to this new family member grows, secrets will be discovered, revealed, and created. Follow Giselle, the wolves, and the Cullen family as they are introduced to a whole new realm of crazy. (Takes place during BD)
1. Preface

**Preface:**

Giselle.

I always thought that it was the perfect name for me. Fitting.

_Meaning: Hostage; pledge_

Yes, it definitely described me. The only thing I was was an insignificant orphan, no one to guide me, no one to love me. Another prisoner of life, who so mercilessly taunted me day by day.

Never did I dream that I could have more than one life to live.

My name is Giselle, and I have just been adopted by the Cullen family.

* * *

**The other chapters aren't this short, promise! xD This is a preface so yeah. :O**


	2. The Move

**Quick A/N; She's supposed to be 14 years old. :) **

"Giselle, may I speak with you for a moment?" Carrie, my current foster mom, asked me. We weren't particularly close, but she was extremely kind and recognized the fact that I was usually shy and preferred alone time.  
"Sure, what's up?" I asked, worried. She kept glancing down and picking at her shirt, as if she were nervous.  
"I just got a call from social security, my salary is too low with this new job and they are taking you to a new home. Apparently there is someone, Carlisle Cullen, who has a very good reputation and would love to adopt you." By now, Carrie's eyes were tearing up and her breathing becoming shaky.  
"Oh no! Wait… do you mean foster?" I inquired, assuming that her tongue had slipped.  
"No no, adopted is what I was told. You leave in four days, and you're going on a plane. Carlisle has five other adopted children, all of whom are in their late high school or early college years. He's arranged for one of them, I don't know which one, to meet you down here and fly up to their hometown so that you don't have to be alone on the way there."  
"Oh, yes, couldn't have that could we?" I commented sarcastically.  
"Giselle, please tell me you aren't going to let your sarcasm and lack effort to make friends affect your relationships with these people. You might actually like them, but if you don't give them a chance…"  
"Like I gave every other person in my life a chance? What has that gotten me? Let's see… into foster care, constantly moving around, and friendless. If these 'Cullens' expect me to open up to them, then they'll sure have a heck of a time doing it." Man, I sure could be snarky when I wanted to be.  
Carrie sighed deeply, with a defeated expression on her face. "Alright, well, you control your own life. Remember, you leave for Washington on Monday. It's the last week of school there so you don't have to start school until the fall. It's best you start packing and saying goodbye to everyone soon." And with that, she walked out, no longer upset over my leaving.  
Great, I really screwed that up.

* * *

The car ride to the airport was completely silent and very awkward. I hadn't been under Carrie's care for a long time, so it felt like I was moving to a new home from one I'd just become accustomed to.

We pulled into the parking lot of the airport, gathered my luggage, and walked in to the terminal. Carrie informed me that she had gotten a text from the person we were supposed to meet, saying that we were to congregate near the baggage check line at 12:30. Upon looking at the clock, we found that we had five minutes to get to the complete other side of the terminal. Naturally, Carrie started sprinting like a maniac through the crowd, panicking about me being late and missing my flight. I tried to keep up with her by running behind her, but of course, being the natural klutz I am, my foot caught and I, along with my luggage, was ergo airborne. Being the 'lucky' person I am, I happened to land on top of my pillow, so the only thing that was hurt was my pride.

"OHMIGOSH are you okay Giselle?!" screamed Carrie.

Why, oh why, must she have such a loud voice? Heads turned our way as she yelled, making my cheeks flush and my heart pound wildly. Something that scared me beyond belief was being the center of attention in a large crowd.

Hurriedly, I picked up my dropped things, grabbed Carrie's arm, and continued on to the baggage check. There, I saw a young man holding a sign that said 'Giselle' on it. What was he, some sort of chauffeur? My inner voice was laughing it's head off at the thought, at least, until we got closer to him and I truly saw his face.

All I can say is Wow. With a capital W. He was very handsome, and by far the most beautiful individual that I had ever seen. His hair was a mixture of bronze and red, his bone structure was impeccable, and his eyes were a very lovely shade of gold. He was incredibly pale and had what looked like bruises under his eyes, but it did not make his appearance any less appealing.

"You must be Giselle," he said with a lopsided smirk as we walked up to him.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered in a soft voice. Oh no, here I go again. Whenever I meet new people I start fumbling over my words and talking quietly.

"You ready to go?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

"I guess."

Carrie handed him the last of my bags and gave me a final hug before leaving me with the stranger.

"I don't suppose Carrie told you, my name is Edward. Edward Cullen," he informed me as we passed through security.

"Nice to m-meet you. I'm Giselle," I responded. Edward seemed like a nice guy, I wondered what the rest of his family was like.

He laughed, "Yes, I know. Carlisle told us a few days ago about you coming to our home. I'll tell you about the rest of the family once we're on the plane."

To pass the time before the plane left, Edward bought me a dozen Krispy Kreme doughnuts and we walked around the shopping center that was set through the terminals. We got to know each other a little more, and I realized that, for the first time in a number of years, I felt truly comfortable opening myself up to someone. Edward was a very nice guy, and I found it funny how everyone stared at him as he passed by. He grimaced when I told him what I was laughing at, and told me that maybe it wasn't him they were staring at. At this, I choked on the doughnut I had been snarfing down, while laughing so hard that I was left gasping for air.

I had never been very confident in my looks. Others often stated that I was very pretty, once someone had asked me if I was a model, but I didn't see it. When I was in third grade, a girl at my school, Marietta, had taunted me during recess, telling me that I was ugly and fat. Since then, I've always considered myself both of those things, even though I know that I am most definitely not fat. I briefly glanced at my reflection in a long mirror that sat in a salon's doorway as Edward and I passed by, examining myself. My hair was long, blonde, and slightly wavy. I had bright green blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, an hourglass body shape, and was of average weight for my height (5'4").

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked, looking deeply disturbed by something.

"Nothing, sorry," I replied, a little too quickly.

He obviously didn't buy it, but our number was called to board the plane, successfully ending the conversation.

"So, how old are you?" I asked after we were in our seats.

"Eighteen."

"Hm." I was not satisfied by this answer, he seemed to be holding back on something. "So, tell me about the rest of the family."

Edward spent the rest of the seven hour plane ride telling me everything that he knew about the rest of the Cullens and his wife-to-be, Bella. He promised me that I would love them and said he would help me get to know them.

As we landed, he informed me of one last thing. "Rosalie can be very jealous sometimes, so don't take it too hard if she seems cynical."

Oh God, just what I needed to hear.

"Welcome to Seattle. The weather here is, like always, rainy and cold. Please drive safely and thank you for flying with us today."

Edward and I were the first off the plane, and my hands shook as I turned the corner to find my new family.

* * *

**Hayy guys! It's me (my name is Emma, or Em, either one). :P I hope you guys liked the chapter, I realized I forgot to write an AN. If you want to see Giselle's Journal, it'll be at .com and the PW is GiselleCullen because I'm all creative like dat. ;) Right now it only has 2 entries, I'll be adding more every chapter/few chapters. I'll let you know if/when the password changes or anything else. As of right now I've already started Chapter 3 so be expecting it sometime within the next few days! ^_^ I have volleyball tomorrow though so probably not then. Until then, enjoy reading, thanks for follows/faves/reviews so much! **


	3. Getting Settled

**Hey Guys! I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer, so I haven't edited this chapter much yet. I'll be going back over later though. This chapter does go at a very fast pace so if there's anything you want me to add and such, feel free to ask and I'll definitely find some way to put it in. :) **

* * *

There they were.

My new family.

Every single one of them was stunning, save the brunette, who was rather plain looking. Oddly, all of them except her had similar facial features. Their faces looked completely different, but all of them had gold eyes, pale skin, what looked like bruises under their eyes, and perfect features.

This I took in with a glance, after which I was tackled by something very large and very heavy, which happened to be one of my new brothers.

"Hayyy little sister! I'm Emmett!" he said with a grin that rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat.

"C-can't b-b-reathe," I half stuttered, half gasped. I had spoken so softly that not even I could hear myself, but somehow he seemed to have heard and released me.

"Sorry, I got a little excited." He looked embarrassed.

I was introduced to the rest of the family by Edward as we picked up my luggage and left the airport. Being around all of them at once made my self-esteem drop substantially. On the way to their house, I looked out the window, only to find that everything was a blur.

"Holy crap slow down, are you trying to get us all killed?!" I screeched.

At this they all laughed and Alice, who was driving the Volvo (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had taken a Mercedes), sped up just to scare me even more. My knuckles turned white from clenching the armrests so hard.

"Don't worry, we all drive like this and none of us has ever gotten a ticket or crashed." She winked at me while saying this, not even looking at the road.

"There's a first time for everything."

She chuckled. "Sureee, I'd bet you anything I'm not going to crash."

Alice sounded so sure about this that I told her I'd rather not take the risk of making a bet against her. I had a feeling I would lose every time.

As we sat in silence for the rest of the car ride, save for a few questions that were exchanged, I thought about the Cullens. They were definitely not what I'd expected. Something, to me at least, seemed to be different about them, and I was determined to find out what. I had opened up to them quicker than anyone else, which I usually would never do.

We pulled up to the front of a ginormous white mansion that was surrounded by greenery. As I stepped out, I could have sworn I heard trickling water somewhere, something would have to check out later.

"Welcome to your new home," Carlisle said with a smile as he walked over from where he had parked.

"Thanks, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed, gaping.

Esme laughed next to him. "We're glad you like it, especially since it'll be where you live from now on. Now, time for the grand tour!"

* * *

**One Month and a Few Days Later, AKA April 10**:

Things had finally settled down with the Cullens, and I was absolutely loving it. Edward and Bella were getting married on the thirteenth, and everyone was freaking out. The weather had been gloomy ever since I'd arrived, so I was wondering why they even bothered planning their wedding as outdoor if it was going to be moved inside anyways. My question was answered by Alice, who told me that the weather was supposed to be sunny, a rarity here in Forks.

Being in the family made me feel truly happy for the first time in years. Ever since the rest of my family had died, I'd become a shell of my old self- there physically, but mentally in another universe.

"HAYYY LITTLE SISTAH! The rest of the family is going out tonight so it's just you, me, and Rosalie here! PAAAARTTAAAAYYY!"

Andddd here's Emmett.

"So, what do ya wanna do tonight?"

"Well... we could watch a movie? Or play pranks on people..."

"Sounds PERFECT!" he said.

We grinned at each other evilly before getting to work.

For the 6 hours that followed, Emmett and I did everything from covering the floor in balloons and rat traps to completely engulfing the house with toilet paper. We rearranged Edward's CDs, short-circuited Alice's hair straightener, and put bright pink hair dye in the shampoo bottles. The whole time, Rosalie scolded us and hid up in her room, saying that the rest of the family was going to murder us when they got back, but we didn't care.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

**"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" I heard Rosalie scream while I made myself breakfast.

The rest of the family (and Bella) had just walked through the door, thank God.

"Why is the floor covered in balloons?" Esme inquired.

Oopsies...

I chose then to walk into the living room, forgetting about the rat traps, quite a few of which I promptly stepped on.

_Snap Snap Snap X300_

"HOLY FRIGGIN SUGAR NUTS! OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screeched as I felt the traps rip open my skin and, most definitely, break a few toes.

My feet completely gave out at that moment, making me topple over onto even more traps. A few more got my hair and various parts of my arms and legs while I squealed. As of that point, my feet were covered in blood and I was doing a facepalm in my head.

Wow, Emmett and I are complete idiots.

Looking up, I was met with seven pairs of dark black eyes and one very scared looking Bella.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! :D I'm having so much fun writing this and thanks so much for over 200 views, all the reviews/favorites/follows and everything! I appreciate it so so much! ^_^**


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Six pairs of coal black eyes stared at me as I scrambled backwards, shaking the traps off of me.

Deep, animalistic growls emanated from Jasper and Emmett's chests, making my eyes go wide.

From there, everything happened really fast.

"NO!" I heard several people scream.

Several blurs and a few very loud crashes later, I found myself sitting on the floor, twelve feet from where I was before, with only Carlisle, Edward, and Bella with me.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Bella asked urgently, looking green.

"Y-yeah I'm fine but what...?" I left my question open, lost for words. They would understand perfectly.

Carlisle sighed as Edward shot him a glance.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, son. If she's going to be a part of this family she has to know."

"You want to tell her now or later?" asked Edward.

"Nothing hurts besides your feet? The cuts should heal soon enough." Carlisle was directly asking me now. I was still trying to figure out what their conversation was about, and what had just happened.

"Um... no..."

Carlisle wrapped my feet up and made me a walking Band-Aid before saying I was good to go. While this was going on, Edward covered the floor in bleach where my blood had been and Bella stepped out of the room, looking woozy.

"You ready for this? Giselle, come with us in the living room, we all think there's something you ought to know," said Carlisle.

I was adding the clues up and had an idea of what they were going to discuss with me, but was pushing the thought away, dismissing it as silly and impossible.

Edward glanced at me with a knowing look.

I.. wait... did he just..? No freaking way could he read my mind?

Let's see.

-Random Thoughts Mode-

_:O HAI PRETTY BOI. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR CDS? _

Edward's eyes narrowed, so he COULD read my mind! But how? Wow that's creepy.

_BLOWFISH R COOL_

"Giselle, you are strange," he said while shaking his head.

_I don't like my name. Giselle, ew. Gigi is cooler. YEAH that could be my nickname. Gigi. :_

We all sat down at the kitchen table, which we had never actually had a meal at before.

"Giselle, there's something we feel we must tell you. I know you've become aware of the fact that we aren't exactly human, and that I can read your mind. If you really wish to know what exactly we are, I must warn you that it puts you in a lot of danger, and you knowing could result in all of our deaths or you becoming what we are. Is that something you can handle, along with keeping it a secret?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I suppose I'll just say it straight out. Giselle, we, except for Bella, are vampires. We drink animal blood instead of human, which is why we don't have red eyes," Edward said.

Wow. Were they joking? I couldn't believe that they would lie to me about something like that. It pissed me off to no end.

"Sureee, tell me the truth. Really, are you on steroids or what?"

"Giselle, it's true. I've seen in your head what happened to the rest of your family, what is it that you think did that? An animal?"

I abruptly stood up, glaring daggers at him.

"How. Dare. You." I spat at him.

"Giselle, you know I didn't mean-"

I cut him off. "I know exactly what you meant. Leave me alone, all of you."

Storming out of the room leaving the rest of the family looking shocked, I felt guilty. Not enough so to go back, so I went outside and into the woods, contemplating what Edward had said. The sun started to set after a while, and, soon, the full moon shone brightly above the trees, illuminating the ground in front of me. Not really paying attention to where I was going (I was still fuming), I ended up following the sound of water.

I had never been this deep in the forest, I realized, and I could smell the ocean. Had I really gone that far? Taking my new iPhone out of my pocket, I looked at the time to see that I had been outside for over ten hours! Holy mackerel.

Ugh. I found myself near the ocean, as I could hear the waves, and surrounded by cliffs. While trying to carefully navigate around them, I lost my footing and found myself falling.

I landed hard on my back, but shook it off. Slowly, I sat up and marveled at the glorious sight before me.

* * *

**:D Hi guys! Hope you liked it! I'm trying to work out my schedule to involve writing this as much as I can. Again, sorry for any mistakes. D: I'm writing this really fast, I want you guys to get to see it before tomorrow :O I would hate to keep you waiting. Anyways, thanks so much for the reads/reviews/etc. You guys are the best! ^_^ Sorry it's shorter than my recent chapters too.. D:**


	5. Mysterious Cave of Wonder

**Hey y'all! I hope you guys like this chapter, it was kinda difficult for me to write, I rewrote it like 10 times. I've seen before people doing theme songs for chapters, which I thought was cute so I might do it a few times. So, for this chapter, I think the song "If I Lose Myself" by OneRepublic fits pretty well (I love some of their songs :)). Haha ^_^ Well, enough of my chit-chat, here's the chapter-**

* * *

A cave.

I was in a freaking cave.

But it was so pretty! It was very tall and round, but narrow at the same time. The rocks were every color from what I could see (it was still pretty dark), with little rainbow crystals embedded in the walls. Wow, I must be the first one ever to have found this place, or close! If someone else had found it, they surely would have excavated the gemstones and destroyed the cave in the process.

This new discovery left my heart pounding, and I followed the path that the cave naturally formed, eager to see more. By this point, I could no longer see two feet in front of me because of the lack of moonlight. Using the wall as a guide, I was brought to a more open space, the interior of which was visible to me because of the hole in the ceiling and a pool which reflected the moonlight from above. The only way to get out seemed to be the pool, as the slide I had come down (or fallen down), was way too steep to climb. Hopefully the pool led to the ocean, otherwise I'd have no chance of leaving any time soon.

There was only one way to find out whether or not I could get out of this place, and that was by actually going in the pool. I was really glad that I had a waterproof case for my phone, so I wouldn't have to leave it here. Calling Edward or Carlisle would've been a good idea, but I had no service from the woods or the cave, and I was one to hold a grudge, so I probably wouldn't have called them anyways.

I could see the moon slowly appearing above, remembering that there was supposed to be a full lunar eclipse tonight. Maybe observing it from the pool would be fun before trying to swim out.

Upon diving into the water, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was quite warm, which was unusual for Forks, even in the summer. I kicked up so I was floating on my back in the water, staring up at the moon and stars. They really were gorgeous, and I'd never seen a lunar eclipse before, so I was excited. Luckily, the clouds had cleared since earlier and my view was flawless.

Slowly but surely, a shadow passed over the moon, turning it completely red at the precise moment it passed overhead. Around me, water droplets started rising upwards as if strings were pulling them skywards. It was like magic, and in my shock, I tried kicking backwards for fear that I would somehow be levitated as the water was.

As a result, some invisible force rooted me to the spot. My head remained above the water, so I could still breathe, but I had no clue what was happening. Was I dreaming? Water could not float, nor could it hold people in place. This could not be real. I shook my head furiously, partially in disbelief, partially trying to awaken myself.

A brilliant flash emitted from above, illuminating the water around me. For a split second, I felt whole, as if something amazing had just happened and my body was aware of what it was.

Just as suddenly as it had happened, the moon turned its normal color and the water came tumbling down from above. It was incredibly strange, and I was baffled.

What had just happened?

As soon as I thought this, my legs started feeling strange, as if something were tugging on them. Whatever had me succeeded in pulling me underwater, and I started freaking out.

Grasping whatever I could, which consisted of rocks, rocks, and more rocks, did nothing to help me, and scraped the skin on my hands. I could feel myself slipping into a state of shock; the turn of events took me by complete surprise.

My body was slowly failing me; I gave up trying to kick my legs and there was nothing but rocks to grab onto. It looked like this was it.

I was going to die.

What would the rest of the family think happened to me? I should have believed them earlier. After what I had just witnessed, their story was completely sane, and I felt horrible for walking out on them.

At last, the darkness took over my body and I was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of waves and the feeling of sand on my cheeks. Smiling, I stretched out, ready to eat and berate Edward about his music taste.

Wait... waves?

SAND?

What?!

My eyes flew open and I sat upright, probably a little too fast. Blood rushed to my head and I was left feeling woozy.

Once the feeling passed, I took a good look around. It looked like I was on some sort of beach, but the question was how I got there. Thinking back to what happened last night, the last thing I remembered was being pulled underwater. Was it possible that the tide or currents had brought me back to shore? I mean, the cave was right next to a beach, and I had heard waves last night. For now, I wasn't going to question it, the fact that I was alive was something I was grateful for.

I assumed that I was at one of the La Push beaches. Oopsies, I knew that the rest of the family usually didn't come here, but I wasn't sure whether or not I was allowed to.

Shoot! The rest of the family would be wondering where I was. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, thrilled to find it completely intact and fully functioning.

_You Have 34 New Text Messages and 40 Missed Calls_

I was going to die when I got back home.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind me, and I heard a multitude of growls and snarling subsequent to my position on the sand.

Slowly, very slowly indeed, I turned, my eyes as wide as saucers.

And let out a bloodcurdling scream when I saw what stood just ten feet away from me.

* * *

**HAYYY! My computer crashed when I went to save the first half of this, so I had to restart... AGAIN. xDD**

**We're supposed to get 15+ inches of snow on Monday, so if our power goes out then I might not be able to update, but if our power stays on and school is cancelled... ;) Then I can update on Monday! :D So I'm kinda hoping for the snow day (-crosses fingers-). Also, thanks again for all the reads and reviews and favorites and such! I enjoy reading them so much, and they make my whole day. :D Shout out to kriscrable- You are AWESOME! Thanks for the OC suggestion too. :D If anyone else wants to send in OC suggestions, that's great! Sorry, I realized this is getting to be a long A/N. :| Oopsss... I talk a lot. D: **

**ANYWAYS, thanks again, and I'll try to update ASAP as always! Y'all are awesome!**


	6. The Pack

**August 12:**

A countless number of horse-sized wolves stood before me, poised and ready to strike.

So, I did the natural thing and ran as fast as I could towards the treeline. The world around me seemed to blur, and I had run the five hundred feet to the forest in less than a second. How that was possible, I had no clue, but I was more worried about the wolves who were chasing me.

I sprinted through the trees, not feeling tired at all, but the wolves were obviously more experienced when it came to this sort of thing, and spread out in a line, ready to ambush me. Turning to look behind me, my eyes met with those of one of the smaller wolves in the pack, whose fur was a sandy brown color.

The moment our eyes met, we both jerked to a stop, staring at each other. It was as if nothing else existed but the wolf. There was no need for gravity, he was what held me to the Earth.

He was also the reason I was too distracted to see the giant black wolf lunge towards me from my right. I landed with my shoulders pinned by the wolf, but it was thrown off by the sandy wolf, whose fur stood straight up as it growled at its alpha. The black wolf's stance became more relaxed as it glanced at me than back at the sandy wolf, as if they were communicating in some way. All of the wolves walked behind a bunch of trees, leaving me wondering what they were doing. They hadn't left, I could hear movement behind the trees, but the thick leaves obstructed my view of them.

When I finally saw something emerge from behind the evergreens, it was NOT what I expected. Instead of the wolves, I was greeted by eight guys and a girl, who all looked like Hollister models. Their muscles were amazing, and clearly visible since all they were wearing were pants. My eyes were drawn to one in particular, who looked about my age and was smaller than the rest of them, but it made him look even more perfect.

Half of my brain was telling me to run, while the other half was telling me to get _him_ as close to me as possible.

"Who are you?" the tallest of the men asked me.

"You're one to ask, who are YOU?" I sneered back, feeling a surge of confidence go through me.

"We are the Quilete pack." He listed off all of their names, then asked me my name.

"Giselle, Giselle Cullen. And what do you mean by pack?" I inquired.

"You don't know? Every few generations, when vampires come near La Push, a select few with the gene become werewolves. This," he gestured to the others around him, "is the current generation's pack of wolves."

I started hyperventilating. It was all true, and to have werewolves thrown into the bunch was a lot to take in.

"You okay? You look like you're gonna be sick," the one who I was so drawn to, Seth, asked.

"Yeah, uh... yeah," I said, my face turning bright red. Oh my God I looked like a complete idiot. I was never good around guys, especially one who was as gorgeous and sweet as he was.

"Want to come to my house and discuss matters? I believe we have more to talk about." Sam, the leader, asked.

"Sure."

The walk to his house was short, and took five minutes at most.

Upon entering, we were met by a lovely woman who gave Sam a kiss and turned her head to the rest of us. Three long, jagged scars ran down the right side of her face, but they didn't make her look any less beautiful.

"Who's this?" she asked, the left side of her mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"Giselle Cullen, we found her on the beach," Sam replied.

"A Cullen?" She appeared surprised. "Is she-"

"No, we don't know what."

I was confused, were they talking about my family being vampires? They knew I wasn't one, that I knew, but what did they think I was? What had happened in the forest, I wasn't sure, but I was human, or at least I thought I was.

My phone started ringing, and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Carlisle. I had forgotten to call him, so I answered fearfully.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Giselle, where on Earth are you? We've been searching for you but your scent disappeared into La Push territory. If you smell like vampire the werewolves might attack you, and that would not end very well."

"I'm fine Carlisle, I'm actually with them right now," I glanced at the pack. They could hear Carlisle, and listened with narrowed eyes. The one named Paul was shaking slightly.

"Are you all right? They know you're not a vampire right?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not hearing you out yesterday. I know what they are too, and I believe you now." My phone beeped, signaling it was about to die. "My phone's about to die, but I'll be back later. Don't worry too much, 'kay?"

"Alright, and if you don't have any way to get home, tell one of the pack members that it's okay if they pass the treaty line for now."

"Okay, see ya." I hung up just as my phone completely died.

"Ugh, how do you stand to live with them?" Paul snarled.

"I'm surprised they live with a human. Or whatever you are," Quil said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your blood would attract them, of course, but they have good self control. You ran pretty darn fast, faster than a vampire, in the forest. No human can run like that," said Sam. "And you don't smell like a vampire. Well, you smell like the other Cullens but you have a human scent, except it smells slightly different. Like the ocean maybe, but it smells really good."

Seth growled.

"Geez, calm down Seth. What's your problem?" asked Embry.

"He imprinted, except it's a lot stronger," Sam told him.

"What's stronger than an imprint?"

"Hold up. What's an imprint?" I was extremely confused; I had a ton of questions but no answers had been given to me.

"It's what happens when a werewolf finds his soulmate. Seth has imprinted on you it seems." Sam explained.

My heart literally stopped when he said that. That one sentence probably made me the happiest person in the world.

"You don't have to.. ya know... hang out with me or anything if you don't like me too," Seth said shyly.

"NO! I mean- no, I do feel like that it just took me by surprise." I grinned.

A grin spread across Seth's face, and my heart stuttered. That was the first time I had ever felt what would later be described to me as _love_. It was a new and wonderful thing for me, and was definitely what I felt towards Seth. It was really weird, feeling that way towards someone that I'd only known for a matter of minutes, but it felt right.

We spent the next few hours talking about vampires, werewolves, and goofing off. I really liked everyone in the pack, but Leah, Seth's sister, seemed lonely. Once I got her talking, she suggested we hang out a few days later, which I agreed to. She wanted to learn more about her brother's imprintee and suggested that we take some of the other "wolf girls" with us too.

Quil drove me back to the Cullen's house, and smirked as Seth and I talked to each other. He was really funny, shy, and sweet, and our interests were a lot alike. I was truly disappointed when we arrived back at my house; I could see the family on the porch.

"You want to come in?" I asked them.

"We'd better not, the pack isn't on the best terms with your family. Feel free to come down to the reservation any time though," Quil told me.

"Bye Giselle, talk to you soon!" Seth said, looking sad.

"See ya!" I got out of the car and ran to the porch, waving bye as they pulled out of the driveway.

I received hugs from the whole family, who said they were happy I was safe. We went inside and Esme prepared some tilapia for me to eat. Like usual, I finished eating very quickly, then we decided to watch Insidious, which I had already seen three times. During the middle of the movie, my stomach started feeling weird, but I ignored it.

By the end of the movie, I was feeling nauseous and dizzy. Feeling the fish from earlier starting to come up, I rushed to the bathroom and promptly puked my guts out into the sink. After I finished, I felt fine, so I assumed the fish had upset my stomach. This is what I told Carlisle, who was worried and wanted to check to make sure I wasn't sick.

"Hm, strange. Could be you've developed a fish allergy since you last ate seafood. If I were you I wouldn't eat seafood, at least until you're sure you aren't allergic."

That stunk, since I loved to eat fish. I was hungry again so I ate some fruit, which settled a lot better than the fish.

The rest of the family had prepared everything for Edward and Bella's wedding a few weeks early, so there wasn't much to do. Bella was walking around the house, trying to figure out how to walk in heels. She wasn't doing too well, and finally gave up, with much objection from Alice, who then insisted she go home and get a good night's sleep.

"Giselle, we're going to hunt one last time before the wedding. Will you be alright here by yourself?" asked Alice.

"Yup." They had explained their diet of animals, which upset me, but it was much better than the alternate diet.

I decided to eat dinner late and take a bath instead, so I started the tap, singing to myself. To check the water temperature, I stuck my hand under the stream of water. Perfect.

Stepping into the pool-sized bathtub, I was engulfed in hot water. It felt amazing, and I sighed in content.

After about ten seconds, a strange feeling appeared in my legs, much like what I had felt in the cave. Looking down, I saw that my legs had been replaced with a long, orange tail.

Holy sh-

* * *

**I'm so socially awkward, it's hard for me to write conversations. D:**

**Sorry if you got an extra email about the story being updated for all my followers, I accidentally deleted a chapter and had to re update everything. Ooops.**

**I didn't even have to wait for possible snow day tomorrow! Yayy! I'm getting better at updating, this is officially my longest chapter so far. Just the content is 1803 words. :O**

**Thanks for readin' everyone.! :D **


	7. Discovery

What the Hell?

Why did I have a tail?

What WAS I?

Ohmigod.

My mind was full of questions, mostly wondering why the heck I had a tail. Pulling myself together for a fraction of a second, I quickly turned the water off and tried moving my _tail. _

First thing first, I would have to get myself out of the tub. The thing hadn't appeared until after I touched water, maybe that had something to do with it. The only way I would ever figure out was by trying, and I did NOT want to explain to the rest of the family why I suddenly had a tail once they got back from hunting.

Knowing I had a few hours at best, I hurriedly tried kicking my tail to get out. All I managed to do was rocket backwards and hit my head on the wall. I rubbed where it had hit, cursing under my breath. That didn't work at all.

Time to go to Plan B.

I brought my arms, hooking them over the side of the bathtub and used my macho strength to pull myself up and onto the floor, landing with a _thump._

The floor shaking caused one of the decorative water jugs, which sat on a table next to me, to start falling straight towards my face. I raised my hands in front of my face to protect it, but the jug never hit me. Surprised, I peeked out from my outstretched fingers was met with an astounding sight.

The jug of water was floating in midair, no joke. It stayed there, suspended as if there were strings holding it in place. Even weirder was that it was upside down and yet no water fell out of it, even though it was completely full.

Eyes wide, I slowly lowered my hand, relaxing my hands. Right when my hands changed to a different position, the jug came tumbling down, going in a different direction because of the incident. As it hit the floor, it shattered into a million pieces and the water went everywhere, making me get even more wet than I had been previously.

Shaking my fist at the water jug, I was, once again, surprised to see the water beginning to steam. My tail started to feel warm and the temperature in the room began to noticeably increase.

Experimentally, I unclenched my fists, and the water turned its normal temperature (besides the fact that there was noticeably less of it covering the floor and myself). I clenched my fist again and was excited to see that the water started boiling. Within a few seconds of doing so, all the water was gone and I found myself with legs once again. It looked like when I was wet my tail appeared and when I was dry I grew a tail! Holy crap, maybe the cave and the eclipse had something to do with my newly found powers and tail. It was time to look for some answers.

* * *

The internet had told me everything I needed to know and yet nothing at all. What I had found was that I was a mermaid, but almost every website I had found had showed grotesque images of what looked like gremlins with tails who were stuck in their mermaid forms. This was completely different than what I was experiencing, with my tail coming and going and my clothes appearing and disappearing (unlike some of the pictures I had seen of mermaids depicted as naked women with tails) depending on the form I was in.

After countless websites, I came across a site called _Mermaids: The Past and Present Myths and Facts, _which had several pages of mermaid facts and myths and seemed reliable. It even had pictures of mermaid tails that actually resembled mine and described all of the mermaid powers out there. After bookmarking the page, I looked around the website a little more, trying to find contact information or anything about other mermaids.

Instead, I came to a page saying, "The Mermaid Generation has Long Since been Presumed to have Died Out. All Images on this Website are of Fake Tails Based off of Previous Knowledge of the Actual Appearances of Mermaid Tails."

Though a huge disappointment, the website was a huge help and I was relieved to know that at some point in the past there had been others like me. According to the "Powers" page on it, I had a wide variety of powers, including the two I had discovered in the bathroom.

The front door creaked open downstairs and I could hear the rest of the family returning from their hunt. Erasing the computer's memory, I slid down the banister to greet them. Edward was with them, as he had gone with Emmett and Jasper to have a bachelor's party before his big day. It had been a while since I'd seen him; he'd been gone almost twenty-four hours a day, and spent a large portion of his time at Bella's house.

"Hey y'all. How was hunting?" I asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Why can I not read your mind?" Edward asked, giving me a confused look.

"What?"

"Your mind is blocked, I can't read it. I've been able to in the past, but now it's like trying to read Bella's mind, except I've never been able to do that."

"Weird. I don't know, I mean, nothing's happened recently that could have changed that," I said, acting confused.

"Hm. I heard Seth imprinted on you. Ugh, I can't believe that mutt-"

"Shush Edward, the werewolves aren't as bad as you make them out to be," Esme scolded him. I snorted out a laugh, totally agreeing with her in my mind. It was a shock to find out that Edward could no longer read my mind, but I loved it. Alice had told me yesterday that she couldn't see my future because of my new bond with Seth, which meant I was even more of a freak than I thought.

Great.

Telling the rest of the family, especially Carlisle, was something that I probably should have done, but I was scared, and it's not like they didn't keep secrets from me. First thing was first, I had to figure out for myself as much as possible about my new powers, and how to control them. It was getting late, so it would have to wait until later. The wedding was tomorrow and Alice made everyone promise that they would look their best for it, or we would face her wrath.

I trudged upstairs and got ready for bed. A few minutes later, I lay on the pillow, wondering how I could keep my secret while living in the rainiest place in the US.

_One day at a time Giselle, _I reminded myself. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep quickly, letting my thoughts drift.

I wasn't one of those people who had a lot of dreams. That night, however, was different.

* * *

The moment the first dream started, I knew what was going to happen. It wasn't so much a dream as a memory of the night my family died.

That night my life, my _human _life, changed forever.

* * *

**Heyyyy y'all! Howsit? :D **

**Heheheh I had to go to the ER because I caught the flu and it was bad. o.o BUT I'm better now and get to sit in bed all day so yeah.**

**Fun. And during spring break too. x.x**

**But I get to be online more so yay!**

**If you guys want to see the website Giselle visited I whipped it up because I got bored ( .com). I've been slacking off on her journal so watch out for that over the next week as well. I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading! :D **


	8. Haunting Dreams

It was a regular night. My mom was across the hall doing the laundry, my dad was downstairs watching a hockey game with my two older brothers, Kyle (12) and Kevin (9), and I was drawing pictures in my room. I was only three years old at the time, so they weren't exactly good, but I was proud of the scribbles.

Our house was the only one in a mile radius, so we didn't exactly have a lot of neighbors, which was why we were surprised to hear a knock on our door. No main roads were near our home so not many people drove by either.

My dad went to answer the door, but, when he opened it, no one was there. Being my shy and curious self, I was upstairs hiding behind the banister. From there, I could see everything that happened.

As my dad closed the door, three blurs came into the house, stopping in the living room. My brothers were unaware of the three red-eyed people standing behind them, looking hungry. There were two men and one woman in the group. The man in front had a blonde ponytail and was what my mom had described to me as a _want to be rocker, _the other man had dark skin and dark hair, while the girl was extremely pale and had hair that looked like fire.

Turning, my dad saw the strangers, and, startled, began yelling.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?!"

The one with the blonde ponytail smirked. "Why, we're just looking for a yummy meal. Rather convenient that your house is all the way out here, this way no one can hear your screams," he said, laughing evilly.

I had no idea what was going on, but it scared me. Still sitting next to the banister, I started crying. My mom had told me that if strange men ever came into our house to call 911, but I didn't know how!

Running into the laundry room, which my mom had been coming out of to see what the commotion was about, I told my mom about the people and said they looked scary. She blew my warning off, telling me to hide behind the washing machine and not move, then ran downstairs.

That's when I heard the screaming.

It lasted for what seemed like hours, but was really only half a minute. I covered my ears, rocking back and forth, too scared to do anything else. When the screaming stopped, that's when I was really frightened.

Hearing footsteps coming upstairs, I made myself as small as possible and crawled even farther back, tears running down my cheeks.

Suddenly, the blonde's face appeared, staring right at me.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Another human, and a young one at that. I'm not thirsty after that delicious meal, what about you guys?" he asked the other two.

They both answered no, and the next thing I knew, his hand was pulling me out by my ankle as I screamed for him to let go. Laughing, he tightened his grip even more, nearly crushing my foot in the process.

"Pity, looks like we'll just have to leave her here. How about we do her a favor and call the cops for her, I have a feeling she'll forget how once she sees the presents we've left for her downstairs."

Presents? I thought presents were for Christmas. That's what my mommy always told me. Where was my mommy?

The strangers exited the room, and I heard the front door slam, shaking the entire house.

"Mommy? Daddy? Kyle? Kevannn?" I yelled. Were they playing hide and seek? They knew I didn't like that game.

I ran out of the laundry room, sobbing and scared. Running down the stairs, I nearly fell multiple times in my confusion.

The sight that awaited me in the living room was something that will haunt me every day of my life.

* * *

I woke up screaming my head off. Within seconds, the light was on and Carlisle stood next to me.

"Giselle, are you all right? It was just a dream," he said, trying to calm me down.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I said shakily, sitting up slowly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said with a kind smile. "It's almost 8, you should probably start getting up if you want to be ready in time for the wedding."

I groaned, hearing him chuckle as he left. Lucky vampires, not having to sleep or worry about growing a tail in front of everyone.

Stretching, I thought about what I would wear for the wedding. My closet was full of clothes from Alice, and were all worth hundreds of dollars. Why I needed so many dresses and shirts, not even I knew. Absentmindedly looking for a dress, my mind drifted to my dream. It wasn't the first time that I'd had it, but it was the first time I had remembered it so vividly.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to concentrate. _I thought you'd decided not to dwell on the past_, my inner voice said to me.

_Shut up,_ I replied.

Wow, I really am crazy.

Finally, I found a dress to wear. It was royal blue, knee length, v-neck, and had spaghetti straps. I usually didn't like blue, but I really loved it. When I put it on, it fit perfectly. Alice would be getting a huge hug later.

Time for hair, makeup, and all that jazz. I pulled a chair up to the mirror and looked at myself for the first time since yesterday.

What I saw in the mirror was _very _different than what I saw yesterday.

* * *

**Hey guys. :) I don't have much to say. Dx This chapter's a bit shorter, sorry 'bout that. I wanted to get an update in. I've been sleeping soo much. z-z**

**I promise I'll update soon though, and it'll be more exciting than this was. O:**

**Also, if you were curious, here's what I imagined Giselle's dress looking like- ( www. )**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviews= **

**Y'all are the best! :D**

**~E**


	9. New Faces

**Disclaimer: Everything from Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the H20 basic idea belongs to the makers of H20. All material/characters you do not recognize and Giselle belong me. **

It was still me, but... different. The creature in the mirror was a thousand times more beautiful than me.

_But it is you_, my inner voice said.

My hair was longer and almost brunette, but fell perfectly down my back. The green-blue eyes that I'd had previously were even more noticeable now, though they had become both darker and brighter. My lips were fuller, I was slightly slimmer, and was at least an inch taller than my usual 5 foot 4 inches. Impossible, there was no way that much could change overnight. It must be a side effect from being a mermaid; I remembered seeing something about physical appearance changing on the website. For the first time in my life, I actually felt confident about my appearance.

I put on blue shimmery eyeshadow, which made my eyes pop even more, did my hair, and finished my makeup. Looking in the mirror, I felt like I was looking at another person. This would be the first time I would meet most of the people who would be at the wedding, and I had a habit of being very introverted. God, I hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of everyone, that would be so embarrassing.

"GiiiiiiiiiSEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLE EEEEEE," I heard Alice yell.

"Yes, Alice?" I said, knowing she'd hear me.

"It's almost time!" she squealed.

I walked into her bathroom, where she had been torturing Bella for hours.

"Hey Bella, how's it goin'?" I asked her.

She gave me a look of terror, and I chuckled. I'd never seen her look scared about anything before, but I knew she wouldn't be feeling the same way once she saw Edward. The one thing I did doubt was that she would manage to get down the aisle in heels without tripping. It was no secret that she was one of the clumsiest people in Forks, if not in Washington.

"So _this _is Giselle! I've wanted to meet you ever since I'd heard that Carlisle adopted you. I'm Renee, Bella's mother," said a brunette woman as she came in through the door. After shaking her hand and greeting her, she turned to see her daughter and squealed loudly. "Bella honey you look gorgeous! Oh, you're going to make me cry."

Alice turned, giving Renee a handkerchief and her eyes rested on me. "Oh my God Gigi you look amazing! You look different though," she said, studying me. As always, she and Rosalie looked perfect.

Fidgeting, I said, "You really think so? Thanks so much Alice, you look awesome too. I see Edward told you about my nickname."

"Yup. I like it, it fits," she said with a grin. As she helped Bella get up, she shot me a look that said _we'll talk about this later._

Great. No one could argue with or get away from Alice. I would just have to try to avoid the rest of the family as much as possible, they were bound to interrogate me if they were going to react the same as Alice had. Stepping out of the room, I went downstairs to see people already sitting outside. It must've been about time for the wedding to start. I stepped outside, hiding my face behind my hair, and sat down beside Esme in the front row.

"Hello Giselle, I see you're wearing one of the dresses Alice picked for you," she said, laughing at the look I gave her. "It looks lovely on you. Your hair looks darker than yesterday," she observed.

"Um, yeah. I uh.. dyed it?" I said. Hopefully my uncertainty would be mistaken as nervousness to see if she liked it.

"Well it looks great!"

"Thanks so much Esme, you're too sweet." Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle joined us at our seats as the music started. Rosalie was playing the piano and Alice was going in front of Bella to be a bridesmaid. We all turned to get a better view of the bride as she started down the staircase.

Bella looked absolutely stunning. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought she was a vampire. Her hair was up in an extravagant bun with a few pieces hanging down to frame her face. The dress she wore was simple with elegant lace detail in the back, and fit her body like a glove. She looked down intently, as if trying not to fall, as she descended the staircase, but the moment she looked up and saw Edward, her whole face lit up. As if forgetting about the world around her, her pace sped up and Charlie had to slow her down, making me laugh quietly.

The rest of the ceremony was much like a typical wedding, and when Bella and Edward kissed I thought they weren't going to stop until Emmett cleared his throat loudly. Seeing the blush on Bella's face, I was happy that Edward had found someone so perfect for him that he could spend an eternity with.

After the ceremony came the reception. I'd never been much of a dancer, so I tried to stay as far away from the crowd as possible. I heard a chair being pulled up next to mine, and groaned to myself. Turning, I saw someone that I did not think was going to be there. The smiling face of Seth looked down at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Seth! Didn't expect to see you here," I said happily.

"Yup, Alice invited me. Your family rocks. Anyways, you looked lonely so I decided to come over here. You look great by the way."

Oh my God my face was probably redder than a radish when he said that. "Thanks, you too. So, did you come with anyone? I didn't see anyone else from the pack here."

"Naw, I came with mom and Billy Black. You wouldn't know him, he's one of the La Push elders. Nice guy, but a little creepy at times," he said with a laugh.

"Hah, well at least you're not stuck here with _that_," I snickered, pointing to where Emmett was dancing to "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO.

"Yeah. Not to mention, they wrote that song for _me," _he stood up and did a very... unique dance while I fell to the ground laughing.

"You know you're jealous," he winked at me as we both sat back down.

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to teach me that one sometime."

His face suddenly got very serious, and he stood up abruptly. "Sorry Giselle, I have to go, pack thing. Come down to La Push soon!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the woods, where I could see the outlines of several people very faintly.

I sighed heavily, feeling like a part of me was missing after he left. My stomach growled, and I decided to go try some food from the buffet. The line was long, and I waited behind a girl who looked like she was around my age. She turned around as I got in line and smiled shyly. Maybe now was a good time to start working on my social skills.

"Hi, are you new here? I haven't seen you around town before," she said to me quietly.

"Yep, I just moved here a month ago. I'm Giselle, Giselle Cullen."

"Kirsten Cayle, it's nice to meet ya. How old are you?"

"I'm 14, going into 9th grade this next year," I replied. She seemed super sweet and nice, I'd have to get her phone number.

"Awesome, me too! You're going to Forks High, right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll be in the same classes! You can sit with me at lunch too, I don't really have many friends, I just moved here too," she looked down sadly.

"Sure, that would be great! And I'll be your friend, we can be the newbies of the school," I gave her a high five. We both got our food and sat together at my table.

"You're a vegetarian?" she asked, looking at my plate.

"Yup," it wasn't like I had a choice, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Wow, I could never manage that, I eat too much meat."

"I had some trouble with it at first but I don't regret it," I responded.

We talked for the rest of the ceremony, and found that our interests were very similar. She told me about who to stay away from and who was nice at school, which she'd learned from the short amount of time she'd been in school before summer break. After exchanging numbers, the ceremony was almost over and it was time to throw rice at the newly married couple. Emmett made a point of throwing very accurately, hitting Edward numerous times, while Kirsten and I laughed at each other's failed attempts. We were both sad once the wedding was over, and she was one of the last to go. As her car pulled out of the driveway, we waved at each other, having made plans to text each other about going to the beach one day.

I was thrilled that I'd actually made a human friend here in Forks. Maybe my life was finally taking a turn for the better.

* * *

**Hi guys! Can I just say OH MY GOSH thank you for all the Reviews and Follows and Favorites?! I woke up this morning and my email was FULL of stuff! :D 3 Also, you may have noticed that the story is showing up as Twilight but not H20. I don't know why it's doing this, but it changed earlier while I was trying to add characters and won't let me switch it back. Dx I'm going to try to fix it though. P: Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! :D **

**~E**


	10. The Fight

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! :D Y'all are the best! :D **

* * *

The weeks following the wedding were typical. Alice took (more like forced) me shopping in Port Angeles, and bought me a whole new wardrobe, much to my objection. A few days later, Emmett decided that he wanted to play a prank on me.

Well, he actually nearly gave me a heart attack.

One day, two weeks after the wedding, I walked into my room after taking a bath and found the most vile creature I'd ever seen perched on my bed. It was a gigantic monarch butterfly, sitting as if it was okay for it to be there.

Something that only Edward and Emmett knew about was my excessive fear of butterflies, and they both found it hilarious. I, on the other hand, did not appreciate their laughter at my fear. The thing suddenly took off, spazzing around the room in a random fashion, and ended up coming straight towards my face, sending me downstairs, screaming at the top of my lungs. Emmett had apparently anticipated this move, and I found the living room filled with countless butterflies of all shapes, sizes, and colors. I froze as five of them landed on various parts of my body. One of them settled on my nose, looking me straight in the eyes and flapped its wings menacingly.

Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, I sprinted outside, seeing the rest of the family coming downstairs, looking confused. Some of the butterflies flew out the door, and I swear to god the disgusting things were after me.

"Giselle, what's wrong? And why are there butterflies everywhere?" asked Esme amidst the confusion. I saw Emmett look down guiltily, hiding his laughter. Of course, he was the one who had done it.

Storming up to him, I gave him a swift punch in the gut, and it looked like I actually managed to hurt him. Good, revenge is ever so sweet. "Emmett freaking Cullen what the HELL were you thinking?! You know how much I hate those-those _things!_" I screamed in disgust.

"I was just joking, geez, lighten up," he exclaimed, giving me a confused look. Usually, I would be laughing but something within me wanted to beat Emmett to a pulp at that moment.

A feral growl ripped out of my chest. _Where did that come from?_ Above me, the sky started to darken, lightning flashing all around us. The rest of the family started to back away from me slowly, looking confused and slightly fearful. "_Don't _do it again," I warned, stalking off. Something grabbed my hand and stopped me, and I turned to find Jasper studying my face warily.

"What are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean, let go of my arm," I snapped, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp, but I couldn't because of the way he held me.

"It's obvious you're not human, so what are you?"

Feeling a wave of calm wash over me just fueled my anger. How dare Jasper think he can control my emotions like that? The same bubbling feeling arose in my chest, confusing me even further. Jasper's grip on my arm tightened and he twirled me around saw my bared teeth, probably sensing that I was ready to pounce on Emmett.

"Guys, she's behaving like a newborn, so she probably has no clue what's going on," he whispered, pity obvious in his face. That look of pity made me lose it, I hated pity. I didn't need it and didn't want it. Instinct took over, and I snarled, twisting Jasper's arm off of me and throwing him into a tree across the river. A look of shock was on Emmett's face as I turned towards him and lunged. We both fell to the ground, limbs flying everywhere as I punched his face mercilessly. Thunder rumbled endlessly overhead and a tree snapped in half after a gigantic lightning bolt came down on it.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper joined the fight, trying to pull me off of Emmett. Jasper, being the most experienced fighter, was the one who managed to do so first. Knowing I had no chance of beating him, I prepared to lunge for the next closest person to me, which happened to be Carlisle. The look on his face made me stop short, and I shook myself out of my anger induced trance, right as Jasper and Emmett pounced on me, holding me still on the ground. I fought the urge to throw them off, telling myself that they were just trying to help.

"She's calming down a little," Jasper informed the others, then faced me. "You good now?" he asked, and I nodded slowly. Little by little, he and Emmett released me, and I stood up, rubbing my arms, where bruises were forming.

"Sorry, I don't know what-"

"Came over you? It's nature, attacking people if they make you feel threatened or angry. What I don't understand is _how_ you managed to do that," he said, looking to me for an explanation. No, this wasn't right. I wasn't ready to tell them.

Shaking my head, I edged towards the forest, and I could see their eyes following my movements. "I can't tell you."

They all looked confused, and Rosalie stepped towards me angrily. "Why not? We told you everything about vampires, why can't you tell us about yourself?!" her voice began rising, making me feel guilty.

Tears welling in my eyes, I replied, "Because not even I know, and you told me willingly! Would you have told someone else your secret a few weeks after you discovered it yourself?"

The rest of the family seemed to understand my argument, but not agree with it.

"But we can help you if you let us, I know how scary it is to be alone and scared," Carlisle said, trying to reason with me.

We all stood in a semicircle, them standing cautiously in case I attacked again and me nervously thinking through what to say. It would've been so much easier with Edward or Alice there, but Edward was on his honeymoon and Alice had gone to Port Angeles to shop, but would probably be back soon. Still, I felt uncomfortable and awkward knowing that I had just attacked my own family. The guilt arose then, and the tears finally spilled over, making me feel vulnerable.

"No, you don't understand! You have it so easy, you're all so perfect and don't have to worry about anything. I'm just a freak, and I'm ALONE. You _don't__ know__, _I am the only one of my kind. Not to mention if I do tell you what I am, the Volturi will most definitely come for me, is that what you want?!" Wow, that came out of nowhere.

Now Carlisle had a look of guilt on his face, and I could tell that I'd struck a sore nerve. "You know that's not what any of us wants, Giselle." He sighed, and I could tell that the argument was over, and I'd won. "Let's go back inside and pretend this never happened, sound good?" he asked hopefully.

"Tempting, but there's still a ton of _butterflies_ in there and I was actually thinking of going to La Push to see Seth." A silly grin had begun to make its way onto my face, and all of their eyes widened.

"Seth Clearwater?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yes, he's one of the _dogs,"_ she spat.

I was taken aback by her hatred for the wolves. "What'd they do to you?"

Emmett barked out a laugh. "Let's just say, Rosalie doesn't approve of their smell or their tendency to go around shirtless."

As Rosalie huffed, the rest of us laughed at her. "Seth's super sweet though, how could you not like him?" I inquired.

"AWWWW GISELLEEEE!" It sounded like Alice was home, and she'd overheard the last part of our conversation.

"Yes Alice?" I turned, cursing under my breath. I would never hear the end of my visiting Seth, would I?

"YOU WUV WITTLE SETHIE DON'T YOU?!" Great, my face was bright red, answering her question immediately. She squealed, and we all covered our ears, while I wondered how the noise didn't shatter any glass. "Awwww, did he imprint on you? Did heeee? DID HEEEE?"

_If that grin gets any bigger, her face is gonna break, _I thought. _Might as well tell them._

"Yes, he imprinted on me Alice," I sighed.

"Ohmigosh then go now, go see him!" she exclaimed, shooing me away. I waved, then took off through the forest, running at staggering speeds through the trees. Focused solely on getting to Seth, I didn't pay much attention to the sounds around me as I passed the border and entered into La Push territory.

That is, until I saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at me from a tree fifty feet ahead of where I had stopped.

* * *

**Oooh dramatic. ;)**

**Hope you guys liked it, as always! :D Also, I've started a new FF as well, if anyone's interested you can check it out from the link on my profile. :D Anyways, I've been having writers block so I hoped this turned out alright. x-x As always, thanks for reading, if you review then you are awesome and I will love you forever, and I'll update soon! ^_^**

**~Emma **

**P.S. Almost to 1000 views! :O! -dies of shock-**

**-comes back to life so I can start new chapter-**


	11. Bitten

"Um, hi?" I said stupidly. The vampire stalked forward and growled, studying me. It was a girl who looked just a few years older than me, but I wasn't fooled. She had waist length black hair and, like all vampires, very attractive features.

"Looks like I've found my snack for today," she said with a growl, grinning like a maniac.

I could feel myself starting to panic, but concentrated on the vampire, who was still after me. If I ran, she would probably be able to catch up, and if I managed to escape, she most definitely wouldn't accept losing me and would just attack me later. Summoning as many of my powers as I could, I kept up the human facade and contorted my face to make myself look fearful.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. My voice quavered unintentionally from nerves and fear. Above the two of us, lightning because to flash again and I felt my body warm up, prepared to summon fire if necessary.

I was already tired from fighting Emmett and Jasper, so it was a bad time for the confrontation to happen. As the vampire lunged for my throat, I threw her to the side and wiped the dirt off my clothes dramatically, which she did not appreciate.

Sighing, I said, "Rude much? You could have at least gone for someone without a life, a druggie maybe?"

"I'm not one to play with my food, but for you, I can make an exception," she snarled.

"Well, you're not very nice are you? I could kill you with a flick of the wrist and you don't even show proper manners." I _tsk'd, _successfully pissing her off even more.

"Or maybe I'll just bite you and kill you right before you change so you spend your last days in pure agony," she sneered as she lunged again. Going for the quick kill, I grabbed her throat and slammed her to the ground, tearing her arm off in the process. She screamed and flailed as I began tearing her apart, managing to bite my arm while doing so. Immediately, I felt the effects of the venom, and winced as I created a fire and threw her remains into it. As I did so, the pack entered, running full speed, looking surprised to find the vampire dead and me grasping me arm.

"Giselle!" I heard Seth, my own personal angel, scream as I collapsed from pain. Fire was all I could feel, crawling up my arm and through my body. A warm hand grabbed my arm, and I could feel their eyes on me.

"The filthy leech bit her," I heard one of them say in disgust. My body started to shake as it rejected the venom. Vampire venom was not compatible with mermaid blood, but the only way to get it out was by sucking it out or by my body freezing it, which was happening then. The process (I had read this online) took but ten minutes, but seemed to go on for hours because of the excruciating pain that went with it. Great.

"We have to take her to the Cullen's house now," Sam said with authority. I had no say, as I lay on the forest floor, barely able to move from the torture that I was enduring. My body temperature had gone down significantly, so when Seth picked me up, it felt like I was being held by fire.

It took around 5 minutes for us to get back, and I lay in Seth's arms, holding back screams. Carlisle and the others stepped out, running towards us worriedly. I could hear Sam talking to them, but my ears couldn't make out the words. For the previous ten minutes I'd been counting down how much time I had left, and I was down to less than half a minute.

"Carlisle," I said, barely able to hear myself.

"Yes, Giselle?"

"It's almost over." That probably confused him.

"What is?" he asked. Yup, I confused him.

I could feel my whole body shake violently as it counteracted the last of the venom, making my whole body go numb with cold. As I felt the cold leave my body, I felt how much of my energy had drained, and how sick I felt. My stomach churned dangerously, and as I looked at my family and the pack, I realized that they had no clue what had just taken place. It seemed like I had to explain myself yet again.

"I'm guessing you want to know what that was." Everyone nodded, except for Seth, who grabbed my hand and hugged me tightly. "Well, I think you all know, or should know, that I'm not exactly human. What I am isn't compatible with vampire venom, but we don't die like you werewolves do. Instead, our bodies reject the venom and have the capability of freezing it out of our system, which just happened. It's the most painful thing imaginable and leaves us drained for days," I said, laying down. No one said a word, they were all speechless.

Finally, Esme cleared her throat. "Let's give Giselle some space," she said, easing everyone into the dining room. Seth and I were left alone on the couch, and he smiled at me.

"So, you can't seem to stay out of the forest, does that mean I'll have to _make_ you?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww, perv," I said, and punched his arm playfully.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way, that must make you the pervert for taking it to mean that."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, I want to learn more about you, and you're stuck here for now, so how about a game of ten questions?"

"What happened to twenty questions?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's too many," Seth whined.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Okay, how old are you?" he asked me.

"Fourteen, you?"

"I'm fifteen. Favorite color?"

"Hard to say, probably blue."

"Awesome, mine's blue green," he said, looking into my eyes and making me blush. "Favorite animal?"

"Tied between a wolf and fish, how about you?"

"Ah, I gotta say wolf. The wolves here are pretty hot," Seth said with a wink, and I snorted.

"Righttttt. Got any siblings?"

"Just my sister, Leah. You?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, so I just went with my biological family then the Cullens. "I had two older brothers, now I have the Cullens though."

"Had?"

"They died," I said simply. There really was no other way to say it, and we let the subject drop.

"Coke or Pepsi?" Was he joking? That was the easiest question ever.

"Coke by a mile, Pepsi is disgusting," I said, making a face. Seth started to laugh and agreed with my choice of Coke.

"Do you still have your tonsils?" I asked jokingly.

"Yup."

"Me too." We grinned at each other and fist bumped. "What's the most important thing in your life?"

His face became serious and he looked nervous to answer, but I gave him some time and started to eat the hot dog that Esme had set on the table for me before everyone left. "You."

That one word made me choke on my hot dog, and I started to splutter, not knowing how to respond. Finally, I composed myself and whispered, "You're the most important thing to me too."

The look on his face could have lit up the White House Christmas tree. "You are one amazing person, Giselle. Now, on with the game! When is your birthday?"

"December 31."

"Really? Cool! Mine's September 19. Do you play any sports?"

"Naw, I'm too lazy."

"Same! Not to mention I'd feel bad beating other people all the time." We both paused for a moment, then burst out laughing at his reply.

"Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that. Okay, last question, go."

Seth contemplated for a moment, then got an evil look on his face. "Do you think I'm hot?" I could hear Sam call for Seth to hurry up as the conversation in the dining room ended. He stood up, still waiting for a reply.

"Well, you're certainly not cold," I said as I pushed him outside, smirking at his facial expression. Did he seriously expect an honest reply?

He ran to join the rest of the pack, waving as he did so. Sighing, I collapsed on the couch and pretended to be flipping through television channels, really thinking about Seth's gorgeous eyes and how he looked when he smiled...

Gah.

_You're in love with Seth,_ my inner voice chanted as I focused on the Big Bang Theory.

_Shut up,_ I replied stubbornly.

Sometimes, my inner voice could be annoying when it was right.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know what you're thinking. Two chapters in one day?**

**Whaaaaaaat?!**

**Yup, to celebrate 1000 views! ^_^ Plus, I really wanted to keep writing. So, there you go. Hope y'all like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :]**


	12. Bella's Back

**OH MY GOD 3RD CHAPTER IN 2 DAYS! =O :D**

**Anyways, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm using the idea of mermaid stuffz from H20: Just Add Water peeps, anything you don't recognize is mine. ;O**

For the three days after the attack, Carlisle forced me to stay in bed. After the first hour, I was already complaining about being bored, and it drove the others insane. Alice came up to my room and talked about fashion while doing my hair, which I wasn't too happy about, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Seth came to visit twice on the second day of my imprisonment, but the visits suddenly stopped. I wasn't completely sure, but I believed that Sam had commanded him to stay on the reservation.

On the first day that I was allowed to get out of bed, I heard Alice's phone ring. Walking into the room, I listened to her as she frantically asked if Bella was okay, and mentioned something about a vision.

_This can _not _be good, _I thought.

"Here's Carlisle," Alice said into the phone, handing it to Carlisle. From then on, he began talking at an incomprehensible rate, a worried expression on his face.

As he hung up the phone and saw me standing there, I saw the confused and frantic expression he wore. "Carlisle, what's happened? Is Bella okay?"

"We don't know yet, they're coming home and should be here within the next day or two. From the way that it was described, it appears that Bella is pregnant," he said. The rest of the family had come into the room upon hearing our conversation, and looked bewildered.

"That's impossible, I thought that vampires couldn't-" Rosalie said, but was cut off by Carlisle.

"We know that _female_ vampires can't have children, imagine how many times a male vampire would have even tried with a female human," he pointed out. All of us stood there in shock, wondering if it was really possible.

The rest of the day was very quiet, and I seemed to be the only one not overly worrying about Bella. Then again, I wasn't exactly the most informed about vampires, and I was instead thinking about school, which started in two weeks. I called Seth, hoping for an answer, but it went to voicemail. Instead, I started texting Kirsten. She and I talked for the rest of the day, and discussed our school schedules, which had been sent out the previous Friday. Apparently, we had three classes with each other and the same lunch time (lunch was at the same time for everyone, actually). With the rest of the family researching vampire babies (teehee, bampires), I snuck upstairs and went to bed, feeling ignored as no one wished me a good night.

* * *

After waking up and going through my usual morning routine, I trotted downstairs to find everyone in the living room around Bella, who must have arrived last night while I was sleeping. She looked like a hot mess with her loose clothes and baggy eyes. Now I saw what everyone had been talking about, if the baby was already affecting her like that, then it was only a matter of time before it really hurt her. From what I could hear, the family was arguing about whether or not Bella was going to keep the baby.

"It's killing you from the inside out and it's only going to get worse!" said Edward, who I agreed with completely.

"You wouldn't understand Edward, it's Bella's choice!" Rosalie snapped back.

"It's my choice too. That's what you and I agreed to when we got married, but you're not giving me a choice!" Edward yelled at Bella, storming out of the room. I heard a loud crash, and then silence. Bella started crying and held on to Rose for support, which surprised me.

_Huh, when did that happen?_

Not wanting to interrupt anything, I went into the kitchen and made myself some waffles. Usually, someone would sit at the table with me and chat, but it was different today. Everyone crowded around Bella while I just went about my own business.

After breakfast, I told Carlisle that I was going to La Push to look for Seth. He absentmindedly told me to be careful and sent me on my way. I wasn't even sure if he'd paid attention to what I was saying, focusing on examining Bella.

I sighed and decided to walk most of the way and enjoy the feel of the forest. Singing to myself, I started following one of the trails that most hikers used. After a while, I could hear the footsteps of a lone hiker coming towards me, but I ignored them. A few minutes passed and I could see the outline of a man with a heavy looking backpack. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be in a daze, coming slowly towards me, looking entranced. Confused, I stopped short and paused the song I had been singing. The second I did so, he shook his head and looked at me fearfully, wondering how he got there. His pace sped up and he brushed past me, glancing backwards in confusion and fear.

_The siren effect._

The website had described it as one of the main powers, and one of the worst. I had thought it was joking, but what had just happened had changed my perspective.

_Looks like you're going to have to stop singing unless you want to risk other people's lives, _my inner voice told me.

No no no! One of my childhood dreams had always been to be a singer, and I had to give it up just like that?

_I didn't ask for this, I don't want it! _I thought angrily, punching a tree and cracking the bark.

_Oops..._

God, why was my inner self so sarcastic?

Wait, so was I.

My mood had gotten a hundred time worse since this morning. I couldn't help but wonder why I had become a mermaid in the first place. From what I had gathered from MPPMF, one or both of my parents had possessed a special gene that had been activated when I was chosen to change, thus the cave and full moon.

Suddenly, I had a strong urge to go to the beach instead of trying to find Seth, angry that he'd been ignoring me for days. Taking a sharp turn off the trail, I walked towards where I was sure the beach was and began to walk faster. After a few minutes of walking, the trees began to thin and the mossy ground turned into sand and rock. The sand felt amazing between my toes, and, after making sure no one was watching, I ran into the ocean, diving in as a gigantic wave came crashing down above me.

I was home.

Smiling, I began swimming aimlessly around, and came across a family of whales. Swimming up to them, I felt like an ant next to an elephant. They were gorgeous creatures, and they swam next to me. After a while, I needed to go up for air, and waved goodbye as I swam towards the surface. Apparently, I was closer to land than I thought, as I could make out people on the shore just a few hundred meters away.

The pack stood on the beach, and I felt a tugging in my chest as I saw Seth. He seemed to feel it too, and turned towards the water. Obviously, he spotted me, and began to shout, pointing me out to the others. Frantically, I went back underwater and swam away as fast as possible. Turning back, I could see the pack members' feet nearing to where I had been a few seconds previously.

I saw a rock jutting up a few feet away, and quickly swam over to it, hiding behind it. From where I was, I could make out the conversation that the pack was having.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Jared asked.

"I don't know! She was here just a second ago, you saw her right?" Seth replied.

"No shi-" Paul began.

"Paul, don't," Sam snapped back.

"Should we look for her?" Seth asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Nah, you'd know if she was in trouble," Quil replied.

"Still, I think we should look for her, just in case she got pulled under," Embry countered.

Eyes wide, I dove back underwater and swam away as fast as I could, which got me well over a mile away in a matter of seconds. That was a close call, they most likely would have checked near the rock at some point.

Upon glancing around, I saw that the landscape on the nearby beach was much like that of the beach I woke up on the day after I changed. Actually, after taking a good look at it, I saw that it _was_ the beach I woke up on. How coincidental.

_Wait, if that was the same beach, then the cliff next to it must be where the cave was,_ I thought. Of course!

I swam over to the cliffs and went underwater, finding the opening instantly. It led through a tunnel and opened up to the huge open cave that I had been thinking about since I'd been there last. The walls shone brightly, despite the grey light from the clouds blocking the sun overhead. Pulling myself out of the pool proved to be a hard task. My tail really weighed me down, but I finally managed to get out. Panting, I dried myself off and stood up and began to examine the walls. My hand trailed along the rocky surface as I walked parallel to the side of the cave. When I neared the tunnel that led out of the cave, I found something rather curious and went to take a better look.

Partially embedded in the wall of the cave was the most gorgeous gemstone I'd ever seen. It matched the wall of the cave, yet it didn't. Every time I thought I'd decided on what color it was, the color seemed to change. Intrigued, I reached for it, and it flew into my hand, like a force had thrown it there. I studied it intently, and decided to make it into a necklace once I got back home. As I stuffed it into my pocket, I make the decision to go out through the slide, so I wouldn't have to worry about being seen as a mermaid while on the beach.

Upon jumping up the slide, I saw that the moon had decided to come out early. It was nearly full, reminding me of how long I'd been a mermaid. Such a lot had happened in such a small amount of time, and it made me feel like a weight had been placed on my shoulders.

Walking through the forest, I heard the sound of heavy paws on the ground. I knew it was the pack, so I sighed loudly, knowing that they would hear the noise. Just as I thought, the noises started to come closer to me and the wolves stopped about fifty feet away, and I knew that they were changing into their human forms.

A few seconds later, they all emerged from behind the trees. My eyes were glued to Seth, who was shirtless and hadn't even bothered to button and zip his shorts.

_Damn, Seth's so freaking hot_, my inner voice said.

"Why thank you," Seth said, while the rest of them started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god did I say that out loud?!"

"Yup, no complaints," he replied with a wink.

God I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry, it kind of slipped out," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's the truth."

"Righttttt, you keep telling yourself that," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't need to, apparently I have you to do it," Seth replied, grinning from ear to ear. To that, I had no comeback, and my face turned red from my chin to the tips of my ears.

The rest of the guys has finally stopped laughing and decided to join the conversation (more like ruin it).

"So, any clue when Bella and Edward are coming back?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, they got back last night. You didn't know?" I asked.

"No, why so early?" Sam inquired curiously.

"Let's just say that there were... complications..."

"What _kind _of complications?" one who I didn't recognize asked, shaking madly.

Startled, I looked at him, irritated at his demanding tone. "Let's just say she's sick and go with that."

He obviously wasn't pleased with my answer. "_That's _what she went with? Being sick? Why not a car accident or something, why draw it out and make it harder for Charlie in the end?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Paul asked, stepping forward.

"Know what?" At that point, I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Bella... Bella wants to be changed into a leech. It was decided that she would be transformed right after their honeymoon," explained Sam. How could I have not known that? It wasn't like Bella and Edward could be a human and vampire couple, something would have happened eventually.

"Huh. Her choice I guess," I said thoughtfully.

"You don't find that disturbing at all?" Jared asked me.

"As I said, it's her choice. If it's what she wants and makes her happy, then no, not at all."

"Wow," was all he said. The one whose name I didn't know obviously didn't agree with me, and didn't seem to believe me when I said she was sick. I wasn't going to mention it again, though, as I didn't want them to know about the pregnancy.

"Well, I best be getting home," I said, looking at the darkening sky.

"Be careful. Wait, I forgot, I have one last question. Were you swimming earlier?" asked Seth.

"No, why?" I answered, faking confusion.

"Never mind, I saw someone that looked like you in the ocean today."

"Weird. Well, see ya later!" I called to the pack. Most of them waved or said bye as I walked across the border, which was less than ten feet away.

I was bored and knew that the family wouldn't worry too much about me, so I spent another two hours walking through the forest, thinking about random junk like what made frogs green. Finally, I got back to the house, and I caught the scent of the unfamiliar wolf who I'd seen earlier, which was still relatively fresh.

_Why was he here? _I thought.

Just before I entered the house, a bone chilling sound split through the otherwise quiet night.

* * *

**Hayyy y'all! Woah, three new chapters in two days?**

**WHAAAAAT! YEAH!**

**xD I'm on a roll. I've discovered that listening to music makes me really want to write, so I've been listening to music ALL FREAKING DAY.**

**SCORE. Not to mention that this is my longest chapter ever for this story at 2482 words! Whoop!**

**Anyways, please review! :D I'd love to hear feedback and such, and shoutout to kriscrable and YugiohObsessed, thanks for the support! :D **

**I'll be updating soon! :D Thanks for reading! :) Cheers!**

**~E **


	13. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: Basic concept of mermaids belongs to H2O: Just Add Water peeps. Any Twilight characters and such belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anything ya don't recognize is mine. :O :) Enjoy!**

The sound of howls split through the night, making my heart lurch. My thoughts immediately went to Seth, and my eyes went wide. Edward appeared next to me and started to pull me inside.

"Giselle, you need to get inside, Seth and Jacob are on their way," he told me. Assuming that he meant the other wolf whose name I didn't know, I processed what he had said.

"Why?" The rest of the family had obviously already been informed of the reason, as they all looked like they were in shock.

"It seems like the rest of the pack wasn't too happy upon hearing about Bella's pregnancy. They were planning to attack but Jacob turned on them, and Seth followed."

My heart swelled with pride that Seth would turn against his own brothers (and sister) to do the right thing.

_You're mental._

_Shut up._

I could see the two wolves come out of the forest and look towards the house. I waved at Seth halfheartedly, then the Jacob wolf nodded at Edward and they retreated back to the trees.

"They went to go patrol the border in case the rest of the pack decides to go through with the attack," Edward explained to the rest of us, seeing our questioning faces.

"Well, at least we have an advantage now. The wolves have lost the element of surprise, and just lost two of their members," Jasper said hopefully.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like they're going to attack, at least not tonight. Giselle, you look like the walking dead, you should go to bed soon," Edward replied, changing the topic.

Taking a good look at Bella, it was clear that her condition had gotten drastically worse since I had last seen her. Her belly was much larger and she was covered in bruises.

She seemed to see me looking at her and sighed. "You gonna tell me how awful I look too?"

"No, I know that you're going to go through with this anyways," I replied harshly. Her eyes filled with tears, and I felt guilty, but I also felt that I had perfect reason to be angry with her. Bella was going to die, which would make Edward go all suicidal, which would ruin my family. I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to not let that happen, I had just gotten my family, and I didn't plan on letting it fall apart like this.

"I'm just going to bed, I'm not hungry," I told the others, who nodded, not looking my way. While going up the stairs, my foot caught on a step, tripping me. Gravity decided to be a bitch and I came tumbling down the staircase. At the bottom, my head smacked into the banister and I was knocked out cold from the impact.

* * *

"She seems to be waking up," I heard a voice say.

"Really? Will she be okay?" another asked frantically.

"We can't be sure, she hit her head really hard and it's been a week," the first voice responded.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was hit hard by the bright white light shining in the room. Once my eyes became adjusted, I slowly sat up and looked around me, confused.

"Wh...where am I?"

"You're in Carlisle's office, do you remember falling and hitting your head?" a big man asked me.

"No. Who's Carlisle? Where's Carrie?"

"You... Giselle, you moved away from Carrie's home months ago. You live with the Cullens now, this is Carlisle, he's your new dad," the big man explained. Looking at him made my chest feel weird, I didn't understand. Why was I in a room with these strangers? How would I forget something as big as leaving Carrie?

I started to feel dizzy with all the questions running through my head. A look of realization crossed the one named Carlisle's face.

"Giselle, it appears, has a case of temporary amnesia," Carlisle said, and began to look at my head, which hurt badly. "She didn't fall hard enough to do permanent damage, and her memory should be fully restored within the next twenty four hours," he said after examining my head. "Until then, I'll just sedate her and when she wakes up she'll be fine."

_Sedate? Why are they sedating me, I remember everything just fine!_

I began to protest as Carlisle brought out a needle, not wanting the thing to be stabbed into my arm.

"Oh HEYULL NO that thing is NOT going into my arm. Nuh uh, nope! I will NOT allow it," I exclaimed, shaking my head and crossing my arms.

They both started laughing, and I could hear loud guffaws from the rest of the house and even outside.

"Okay, as long as you'll be okay with not recognizing most of the stuff here for now. We don't want to strain your memory either. Since you want to be stubborn, I suppose you can watch TV for now," Carlisle said, handing me a remote. "I'll leave the curtains open so you can get some light in here," he said, drawing the curtains open and leaving me alone with the big man. Upon taking a good look at him, I saw that he actually looked like he was around my age, and couldn't stop smiling, which I thought was adorable.

"Hey," he said, clearing his throat loudly. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Seth, your... friend," Seth said, seeming hesitant about the word friend. It left me wondering if we were something more. If so, it was a surprise to me, since I'd always been socially awkward, especially around guys.

"Hello, nice to, ah, see you?" I said, not knowing how to reply.

He laughed at my badly worded sentence. "You too Gigi." Huh, Gigi was a new one, but I liked it. "So, there's supposed to be a full moon tonight, it'll be awesome," he said, grinning.

"Really? You gonna go look for werewolves?" I asked jokingly, laughing. As I said that, his face became serious for a moment, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Totally."

For the rest of the day, Seth and I chatted lightly and watched Duck Dynasty. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd gotten when the werewolf subject came up and Seth blew off the topic, but I passed it off as paranoia. It was strange having so many people coming in and out and me not remembering them but them knowing everything about me.

A few hours later, I told Seth that I was going to get something to eat and go to the bathroom. I left the room, leaving him watching the TV alone and, upon seeing the rest of the house, felt a sharp pain in my head, making me gasp. Carlisle was by my side within seconds, checking to see if I was alright.

"It sounds as if you're going to be remembering everything soon, we just need something to trigger it," he informed me after I told him what had happened.

"GAH, this is so frustrating," I exclaimed angrily. "Well, until then can I take a shower?" I asked uneasily.

"Sure, you don't have to ask, it's your house too," Carlisle replied, chuckling and making me feel silly. My cheeks burned and I made my way to the bathroom, mentally smacking myself.

I walked into the bathroom and again felt a sense of familiarity, like something important had happened in here before. The curtains were open, exposing the outside world, where the sun was setting, making the sky turn lovely colors. Turning on the water for my shower, I decided to watch the sunset as I waited for the water to warm up. For some reason, I really wanted to see the full moon tonight, as if something important would happen if I did.

Shaking off the odd feeling, I stepped into the shower and embraced the feeling of the warm water running down my back. A few seconds later, I fell to the tub floor with a loud bang, and found myself staring at a long orange tail.

Suddenly, all of my memories came flooding back, overwhelming me. The sudden onslaught of information left me gasping for breath as my body tried to keep up with these rediscovered revelations. The cave, moving, vampires, werewolves, Seth, all of it came simultaneously, astounding me.

I must have made a lot of noise when I fell, because I heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Hurriedly, I pulled one side of the shower curtain open to make sure no one had entered yet, also checking that my tail wasn't visible. While doing so, I caught a glance of the full moon's reflection through the effigy of the window in the mirror.

Wow, I had never realized how pretty the moon was. I stared at it in wonder, until voices outside the bathroom and the door knob turning directed my attention away from the sight.

Slowly, the door opened and multiple people stepped in the bathroom, frantically asking what the banging noise was.

"Hey guys, isn't the moon pretty tonight?" I asked, pulling the shower curtain to the side and exposing my tail.

"What the hell?!" Emmett yelled.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Sorry about the slow update. I finally got a cast that I can type in. Thanks for your patience and all the well wishers! =) I promise I'll update sooner this next time! x_x Anyways, there's a foot of snow on the ground that fell yesterday so I'm stuck inside during spring and this is all I have to do. :D So yay!**

**Thanks so much for your loyalty everyone! :) You don't know how much it warms my heart to open my email and see a new Review or Favorite/Follower :) **

**Hope y'all are doin' awesome and are warmer than me right now! xD Thanks for reading (& Reviewing and such if you do). **

**~E ;o**


	14. Full Moon and Powers

"What the hell?!" yelled Emmett.

I giggled, enjoying his reaction. "Like what you see?"

"Wha- you're a freaking fish!" Rosalie screeched, eyes wide. By this time, the rest of the family had come in, along with Jacob and my Seth.

"SETHIE! Don't you like my tail?" I asked, tracing my scales.

"Why is my imprint half fish?" he asked, eyes wide, making me feel like he didn't like my tail. Why wouldn't he like it? He must be jealous.

"Heehee, you're just jealous that you only have that short fur tail that doesn't do anything."

"No I'm not. Wait, what's wrong with fur?" he asked, offended. I hope I didn't make him sad, but how could he think his fur was as good as my scales?

"It's just not as pretty as scales. Duhhhh," I dragged out. The conversation was starting to bore me, and I wanted to see the moon again. I stared at it through the mirror reflection, and got the urge to go to the beach.

"Giselle, are you even listening?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it seems like her memory is back. I wonder what triggered it. Think of the possibilities that her species could have! I'd never thought that mermaids could possibly be real," Carlisle murmured. Meanwhile, I had started to dry myself, and my tail had begun to steam. Within a few seconds, my tail was replaced with legs. I didn't like them as much, they were so ugly and plain.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Edward. Silly little vampire, all he could do was run fast and read minds. What good was that? I snickered and stood up, almost losing my balance. Once I was steady, I walked to the window and stared out of it, forming a plan.

"Bye bye! I'm going to the beach," I giggled, waving.

"Wait, what? Why?" Jasper interrogated. Ugh, these questions were making my head hurt. Why couldn't they just see how pretty the moon was?

"Becauseeeee the moon wants me to go there!"

They all looked confused, so I took my chances and jumped out the window, ignoring the shattering glass. I landed on my feet and took off, frowning at the rain around me. I wanted my tail later, so I made the rain go away with a flick of my wrist. It was much better and I had a better view of the moon. It was calling to me, and who was I to deny it? I started towards the "First Beach," wondering where the second one was on the way.

Out of nowhere, I heard a wolf howl from about a mile away. Finally, I was nearing the beach, and I did not plan on letting one of the werewolves ruin my adventure. Anger surged through my veins, and my vision tinted red. From my right, a big black wolf pounced on me, knocking me over.

"HEYYYY MEANIE WOLF," I cried. The wolf gave me a confused look, then a look of recognition crossed its face. "Yeah, you're not supposed to attack me silly, you get in trouble for hurting imprints. Well, nice talking but I gotta go. Byeeee!" I said, waving and then skipping towards where I sensed the ocean was. In minutes, I found myself on a cliff overlooking the ocean, and dove in. Instantly, I felt at home and welcomed my tail as it appeared. As soon as it did so, I took off and ended up in the cave where I had transformed just as the moon was passing overhead.

The water started to bubble and I got really tired, so I decided to take a nap at the side of the pool. I pulled myself out partway and rested my head on the cave floor, feeling a strange tingling sensation spreading through my body. Realizing I could barely move my arms and not move my tail at all, I began to freak out, but the feeling of panic was soon sedated by the moon. My mind was freaking out but I couldn't emotionally feel panic; all I could feel was sleep, which slowly took over as the pool stopped bubbling.

* * *

It was sooo freaking cold! What did the Cullens do, turn off the heaters? I thought back to last night, and realized that the last thing I remembered was looking out of the shower and regaining my memories, but everything after that was blank. Confused, I sat up and looked around, realizing that I was in the cave. I really needed to stop waking up in strange places.

_What happened last night? _was the question running through my mind. My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I ignored it, diving into the water and beginning the swim home. On the way, I decided that I'd use the river entrance, which was harder to swim through but faster. My tail scraped against a few rocks and I lost a few scales, but that was the extent of my difficulties.

When I entered the house, I was met with eleven pairs of eyes staring at me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Not knowing what the looking were for, I fidgeted with my t shirt, looking at them with a look of confusion.

"Um, hello..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean hello? You jumped out a window after we figured out you're a freaking fish then disappeared!" Rosalie said.

Oh my God, she did not just say what I think she did. How could they have figured out and me not know? Then it dawned on me: last night was a full moon. The mermaid website had said that it put mermaids in a trance and could make them do strange things. My face paled at the thought, and my eyes widened to the size of plates. Jasper must have felt the sudden fear that overcame me, and I felt him trying to calm me down.

"Guys, you're scaring her. Explain at least," he mumbled.

"Sorry. Giselle, do you not remember what happened last night?" Edward asked, seeing the look on my face.

"Uh, no. What did happen?" I asked anxiously.

They all exchanged a glance, which never meant anything good was about to be said. Even Bella looked at me cautiously from her spot on the couch. Her baby bump had really grown since the last time I'd seen it.

"Giselle, you went all crazy and told- well more like showed- us your... tail. Then you kept zoning out and talking about the moon and then jumped out the bathroom window and ran away, saying you were going to the beach," Alice explained. By the end of her monologue, I was feeling like an idiot. I couldn't remember doing any of that, but I knew it was because of the full moon. They hadn't stopped freaking out, so I assumed they must be mad at me for not telling them.

"Do you hate me?" I muttered.

"No! Of course they don't Giselle, I don't either. We just were surprised is all," Seth said, hugging me.

"Of course you would say that, you imprinted on me."

"It's true though," Esme stated.

"Oh," I said, relieved. "So..."

"Giselle, I was wondering if at some time I could run some tests just to get more information about your species," Carlisle asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Sure, sure."

"God Jacob, she sounds like you," Leah grumbled. Jacob barked out a laugh, and it got even louder when Seth glared at him.

"Anyways, sorry about last night, the full moon does weird stuff to mermaids," I said sheepishly. They all looked at me, expecting more of an explanation. I sighed, adding, "Let's just say that it puts us in a trance and makes our emotions go crazy if we see it."

"You're going to have to be more careful, we don't want you to get hurt or exposed because of it!" Esme exclaimed. Her care was touching, and I agreed with what she'd said.

"I know, this was my first full moon since changing, so I wasn't very prepared."

"Wait, how did you become a mermaid?" asked Carlisle, the gleam back in his eyes.

"It's hard to explain, plus I don't really know..." I replied, not completely truthfully, knowing that the cave had something to do with it. The cave was my place to go when I wanted to be alone, so I didn't mention it.

"So, wanna see my powers?" I asked eagerly. Recently, I'd been working on controlling them and finding new powers, so I was getting pretty good. Using them only tired me out if I used them to their full extent for a long amount of time.

"Powers?" everyone asked simultaneously, making me laugh.

"Yep, come here," I said, walking to the window and looking out at the now pouring rain. "For example, how am I supposed to go out in this weather when I can't get wet?"

"Um, you don't?" Jacob replied.

"That's where you're wrong. Watch," I said and lifted my hand, spreading out my fingers while twisting my hand, willing the rain to stop. Seconds later, the sun was shining through the clouds and not a drop of rain was falling. As I let my hand rest, I saw that the others were gaping at what I'd just done.

_And that's just scraping the surface of what I can do,_ I thought with a smirk.

"Then again, I've always liked storms," I said, clenching my fist. The clouds came back, almost black now, and lightning flashed, splitting a tree in half across from the house and the thunder shook the house. Hail poured down from the sky, littering the yard. With a flick of my wrist, it all disappeared again, leaving the yard a wreck. Next, I thrust my hand out in a stop motion, and snow started to fall from the sky. By this time, I was getting tired, but it was only uncomfortably so.

To go along with my storm power, I showed my accompanying fire power and set myself on fire. This was followed by screams and I got a bucket of water poured on my head, successfully putting out the flames.

"Shit what was that for!" I screamed at Seth who'd poured the water on me.

"SORRY I didn't want you to get hurt," he impishly said. Ugh, this clingy thing seriously got annoying (but was still kinda cute) after a while. In my head, I was counting down the seconds until I would change, but, being the idiot I am, I forgot to sit down. Thus, when I did change, I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow. Shoot. Thanks for catching me," I sarcastically commented, sticking my tongue out at them when they apologized. Quickly, I dried off, ignoring their still baffled looks, continuing with showing them my powers. "Here, come outside for a sec," I urged them as I walked outside towards the now destroyed garden.

Picking up one of Esme's favorite roses, I saw that it had been completely mauled. Perfect. I placed it in my palm, closed my eyes, and formed my hand into a claw around it, then slowly straightened my fingers. As I did so, the wilted flower slowly straightened and came back to life, becoming even livelier and prettier than it had been previously. Everyone gasped, and I told them that there was only one more.

"Okay, this one is really hard to do and I haven't been very successful with it before, but I'll try my best." They just nodded, eagerly waiting for me to show them my last power. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the image of Rosalie I'd procured in my mind, and became aware of my hair getting longer. Feeling my face change shapes was extremely uncomfortable, and when I opened my eyes, I was a few inches taller. For the first time I'd gotten physical appearance altering right! After a few moments, I could feel the strain of using my powers so much tiring me, and I lost control of the power, snapping back to my regular appearance with a painful snap of my jaw.

"OW! Shoot that hurt!" I squealed, panting.

"Holy mackerel! You were ME!" Rosalie said.

"Wow, the potential of your gifts is amazing! They're stronger than any vampire's gifts I've seen in my years! If Aro hears about you though, we'll be in big trouble," Carlisle observed.

"Aro?" I asked.

"The leader of the Volturi, the vampire leaders. He 'collects' vampires with special abilities. His two prized vampires are the witch twins, Alec and Jane. I wonder if their powers would work on you..." he wondered.

"Dunno. I don't plan on becoming part of a collection any time soon so Aro can suck-" I began, only to be cut off by Edward.

"He can also hear all the thoughts a person has ever had with the touch of a hand," he said, obviously implying something.

"Oh my god. So you mean to say that if he touched on of your hands, he would know all about me and my secret?!" I speculated.

"I didn't even think about that, but, now that you mention it... yes."

"Great! Just great," I groaned. I sucked at this secrecy thing. School started in a matter of weeks and if I couldn't even hide my secret from some old decrepit vampire in Italy, how was I supposed to last the whole school year?

"Don't worry about it now, Giselle. We don't plan on seeing Aro any time soon. Anyways, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett have to go get more blood for Bella tonight, so can you help watch Bella for a bit and not go anywhere? We don't want to put you in danger of being attacked by the other wolves, even though they're not supposed to attack imprints. We're not on best of terms right now," Jasper told me. I shuddered at the thought of Bella drinking blood, it was disgusting.

"Sure, no problem. Well, I'm tired from last night and using my powers, so I'm going to go nap on the couch if that's okay," I said, already walking away.

"Yeah, that's fine dear, I can see how it would tire one out," Esme said. "We'll probably be gone by the time you wake up, so goodbye."

"See y'all! Have fun on your hunt and be safe," I demanded as I entered the living room, knowing full well they'd hear me. Bella sat on the sofa, looking lonely. "Hey yo Bella, 'sup?" I asked in my best wannabe gangster voice.

She gave me a confused glance, then smiled. "Not much, the little bugger's ready to come out soon." It was obvious, too. Her belly was the size of a watermelon on steroids, no joke.

"Aw, cute, I can't wait to see him... or her. Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap here if that's okay?" I asked, pointing to the other couch.

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Awesome, thanks," I said, collapsing on the couch. A few moments later, I heard footsteps enter the room and a warm presence sat beside me. "Hi Seth," I said, snuggling up to him.

"Hey Gigi, go to sleep now," he whispered back.

_Cool, like one of those weird stalker movies where the murderer stalker guy whispers something creepy in your ear right before he drugs up and kills you,_ my inner monologue said, ruining the moment.

_Shut up,_ I replied, just before I drifted off.

* * *

**Bahahaha, I didn't know how to end this one. GUESS WHAT OVER 50 REVIEWS AND 20K+ WORDS 17 FOLLOWERS AND 12 FAVORITES OMG. I never thought anyone would read my stories, let alone that many! For April alone I have 2k viewers! :O Thank you SO much everyone for everything! AHHH I'm SO EXCITED. This chapter is longer than usual which is good because I'm trying to lengthen my chapters. :D Hehe, it took forever to type with my broken hand though but I'm so happeh about my new fancy (ugly) cast. ^_^ Anyways, I'll update soon! *o* Inspiration while listening to music = on a roll xD**

**Thanks again! :D **

**~E**


	15. Bella's Birth

**Disclaimer: All Twilight content belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The idea of mermaids comes from H2O. Everything you do not recognize is mine. Hands off please. ;)**

I awoke to a gruesome cracking sound. Shooting up, I was greeted with the sigh and smell of blood, which was covering the floor. Bella was falling towards the ground, her body twisted in a way that it was _not _meant to be twisted in.

That's when the screaming started.

Rosalie caught Bella and began shouting commands at the others as she ran up the stairs, Edward, Jacob, Alice, and me following closely behind. For some reason, the smell of Bella's blood drew me in, calling to me. I knew that mermaids could live off of human food (not including meats) or blood, but the last time I'd been around fresh blood was before my change.

_Don't think about it,_ my mind told me. Gladly complying, I ignored the smell and went to help, surveying the damage. The baby seemed to be ripping her apart from the inside out, killing her slowly in the process.

"Alice, get Carlisle on the phone!" yelled Rosalie.

We seemed to be in a makeshift emergency room, which was now covered in spots of blood. Bella lay on the table, twitching and yelling at Edward to save the baby. As she screamed, the blood vessels in her eyes popped, blinding her.

"The morphine-" Edward began.

"NO! NOW-" she was unable to finish as a gush of blood choked her. Edward held her head up to help her breathe, looking desperate. Alice entered and clipped the earpiece to Rosalie's ear, then ran out of the room as a hungry look crossed her face. Rosalie picked up the scalpel and began moving it towards Bella's stomach.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted.

"There's no time, he's dying!" she hissed as she brought the scalpel down on Bella's stomach. Bella couldn't scream, still choking, as blood gushed from her stomach. I saw Rosalie's eyes lose focus and her lips pull back from her teeth, and I threw myself at her before Jacob got the chance. As I pinned her to the door frame, the scalpel flew into my neck, and blood immediately began flowing out of the wound. It started healing the second I pulled the scalpel out, while Alice came in and dragged Rosalie with her. I shook my head to clear my momentarily foggy vision, and went to help Bella, holding my breath.

"What can I do?!" I asked frantically, watching Jacob doing CPR.

"Get the baby out! We need it out before we can get venom in her body," he hissed. Going on instinct, I went to Bella's stomach and grabbed a new scalpel, cutting her uterus open. From there, all I had to do was take the baby out, but before I could, yet another shattering crack tore through her body, making us all freeze.

"Her spine," Edward choked out.

"Get it OUT of her! She won't feel anything now!" Jacob screeched at me, beginning CPR yet again as Edward got a syringe filled with venom. I hastily went to work again, getting the thing out of Bella's stomach and cutting the umbilical cord.

"You stay with me now, Bella!" Jacob yelled at Bella as she coughed. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" Her eyes flew around unseeingly, before she became scarily still.

I looked back down at the baby in my hands, and gave it to Edward, unsure what to do.

"Renesmee," he breathed. So Bella had been wrong- about so many things.

Jacob stood looking into her eyes, not moving as she spoke. "Let me... give her to me," Bella croaked. Edward, being the idiot he is, gave her the baby, not bothering to consider the risk of it biting her. Then again, he would do anything for her. Looking at Jacob, I could tell that he was thinking along the same lines.

"Renes... mee. So... beautiful," Bella croaked out. Suddenly, she gasped in pain, and Edward grabbed the baby out of her hands. Above her left breast, there was a tiny bite mark from the baby.

"No Renesmee," Edward scolded. What was he doing? It couldn't understand him, could it?

With a final stutter, Bella's heart came to a stop. With little hesitation, Jacob's hand went to work, beginning compressions yet again.

"What are you waiting for?" he choked out to Edward.

"Give me the baby," Rosalie's voice chimed from the doorway, addressing me. I looked at her cautiously, not trusting her control as Edward and Jacob snarled from beside me. "I'm in control. Give me the baby Giselle, I'll take care of her until Bella..." Jacob breathed into Bella's mouth as I handed Renesmee to Rosalie.

"Move your hands, Jacob," Edward commanded. He looked up from Bella's face, still doing compressions.

"What is that?" he questioned before Edward's hand shot out to swat Jacob's hand away, and I heard a crack as he did so. Immediately, he thrust the needle straight into Bella's chest. We were all perfectly aware of the jolt that ran through her body as he did so.

"Keep it moving," Edward said to Jacob, who started CPR again.

Edward went to work, biting Bella's body in various places. I decided to help out, and stitched as much of her stomach wound closed as I could. It was amazing, everywhere Edward's mouth touched, Bella's skin sealed, trapping the venom inside her body. Once my work was done, I looked at Jacob, whose eyes were slowly becoming filled with a look of defeat.

"Go, then," Edward snapped at him, swatting his hand away another time, taking out at least three of Jacob's fingers. Slowly, Jacob backed out of the room, looking dead and empty.

"Edward, let me handle the CPR, you keep going with the venom," I said to him. He moved aside, and I picked up where Jacob had left off, but faster and harder. Edward shot me a grateful look, and I nodded in response. After what seemed like ages, I felt her heart picking up on its own, and stopped giving Bella compressions and breaths, sensing that my work was done. Edward seemed to figure that out too, and pulled a chair from Carlisle's office into the room.

Knowing that all there was left to do was wait, I was less distracted from the smell of the blood, and became aware that I was covered in it.

"Are you okay Giselle?" Edward asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the look on my face. I didn't answer him as I brought my hand up to my face and inhaled deeply. My instincts were screaming at me to kill, and my lips curled as I looked at Bella. Alice entered the room as I was about to pounce, Edward still sat in the chair, shocked.

"Edward, help me get Giselle out," Alice calmly said. Next thing I knew, they were both on top of me, taking me out of the house as I kicked and screamed, wanting to finish off my prey. _Prey? _The thought shocked me enough to take me out of my rage. I let myself go limp in their arms, and found that Jasper had joined us.

"What happened?" he asked Edward.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Giselle?" Edward snapped, looking angrily at me. Guilt filled me to the brim as I realized what had happened.

"I.. it... I don't know," I said, shoulders slumping.

"Giselle, the only emotions you felt as they dragged you out of here were anger and bloodlust. Why would you be feeling bloodlust?" Jasper asked.

"Well, mermaids can survive off of both blood and human foods, excluding meats. I've read that blood is a million times more appealing to us, but I assumed it was only with animals. I wasn't expecting the pull to be so much, and I didn't notice at first because I wasn't really breathing much since I don't need to."

"Do you need to hunt? We don't want to put the baby at risk..." Alice pointed out.

"Um, I probably do, my throat hurts. How do you hunt though?" I asked shyly. They all laughed like something I'd said had amused them.

"It's easy, I'll take you, I need to hunt too. Alice can come with us as well. Carlisle and Esme should be getting back soon, and Seth and Leah went to tell the other pack about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee," Jasper relayed to me. The last bit of information was new to me, and was shocking.

"Really? Since when?"

"He went downstairs after... you know. He was going to attack her but she looked up before he could and he imprinted," Edward told me, a hint of anger in his voice. Wow, I suspected that the imprint would lead to some family drama later. For now though, I needed to get the burning in my throat satiated. It was distracting me, and I fought the urge to go after one of the heartbeats I could hear inside.

"Let's go," Jasper said, noting my emotions. Jasper tugged on my arm and I followed him across the river and into the woods, closely followed by Alice. We ran away from the reservation and into a part of the woods that I'd never been in. After a good ten minutes of running through the woods, Jasper and Alice came to a sudden stop, and I mimicked their actions. Alice turned to me and explained how to search for something to hunt, and I found a gigantic bear and some elk. From there, my instinct took over and I pounced on the bear. Wanting a good fight, I tackled it to the ground and grappled with it for a few seconds before sinking my teeth into its throat. It thrashed for a few more seconds, until it became still as I drank the last of its blood.

Wiping my mouth, I stood up and saw Alice and Jasper looking at me, mouths wide open, the carcasses of the elk they'd drank from beside them.

"What?" I demanded. They both shook their heads and muttered something about seeing me wrestle a bear.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much," I said, irritated. "How did you think your kind came to be?"

"What?" Now it was their turn to be confused.

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Vampires came as a result of genetic mutations of mermaid children or mutations of mermaids and humans mixing. Before, when mermaids were forced to live undersea for fear of humans, they needed some way to eat. They adapted so that they could live off of blood, and found that it tasted better than any food they'd had. They would only go on land to have children, then would return to sea. If their children were men, they would swim back to land and leave them in a place for humans to find them. Their kids were always half vampire if they were guys, and they had venom, so when their thirst took over, they would bite a human, thus creating a vampire or killing them."

Both Alice and Jasper were shocked, staring at me in disbelief. "How do you know all this?" they asked.

"Stories my mom told me when I was younger. Before, I'd never believed them, but the day I figured out what I was I realized that they were all true," I explained. "There aren't many I can remember, but that one always intrigued me."

"Wow, that's amazing. Not even Aro knows the truth on how vampires came to be. To know that the answer was there the whole time..." Jasper trailed off, chuckling.

"Anyways, I guess we should head back soon, the others will be wondering where we are," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," Alice said, bouncing up and down.

* * *

Back at the house, we found Rosalie and Jacob downstairs with Renesmee, Edward and Carlisle upstairs with Bella, and Esme in the garden, fixing the damage that my little storm had caused. I apologized to her sheepishly as I was going inside, and she told me that she'd been trying to find a reason to redo the garden anyways and that I'd given her the perfect excuse.

I went upstairs, heading towards where I knew Bella, Edward, and Carlisle were. As I came through the doorway, a surge of burning pain and numbness crashed into my body, and I fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Giselle? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, shaking my shoulders gently. There was no way for me to communicate with him, my body completely numb and exposed to the amazing pain. It felt like my body was being burned to a crisp. Desperately, I tried pulling down my mental shield that all mermaids had, and sent Edward a mental message.

_Edward, can you hear me?_ I asked.

"Yes I can Giselle," I heard Edward respond, shocked.

_Get me out of this room NOW, I think I'm feeling what Bella is, _I ordered. Next thing I knew, I felt cool hands pick me up and the pain washed away, like a wet sponge being wrung out. Regaining control of my body, I looked up to see Edward holding me, confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know but I never want it to happen again," I responded, shuddering from the aftershock of the pain.

"You said you thought you were feeling what Bella was," he pressed nosily.

"Yes, it happened the second I walked in the room. That isn't one of the possible powers for mermaids, so I get the feeling that it was somehow Bella's doing."

"What? How? Could it be her gift?" he asked.

"Could be, or it could be a part of it." Actually, I had a theory on what it was, but I wasn't going to tell him, not yet at least. He seemed disappointed at my lack of explanation and went back to Bella's side, telling Carlisle what had happened. After that, I was careful not to go near that room, afraid that it would happen again.

* * *

_A few hours later_

My phone buzzed, signaling a new text message. I picked it up and saw that it was from Kirsten, who I hadn't talked to in a while.

_Hey Giselle! School starts next week, I can't wait! What about you?_

I frowned, as I had completely forgotten about school being next week. To be exact, the first day was in six days, on Monday September 16.

**Ugh, me not so much. All my siblings graduated last year so I'll be the weird young Cullen kid. Greatttt, **I replied **(A/N: Giselle's are in bold, Kirsten's are italics)**

_Awww, don't worry about others. They're idiots if they believe rumors that go around about your family. At least we can be the newbies at the school together. Do you have your schedule yet?_

**Yep, last week. I've got Calc/Trig, Government, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology, then Spanish. **

_Oh my gosh I have the same exact schedule as you! :O_

**Seriously?! YAY! Talk about a coincidence. **

_Yeah! I can't wait. :D I have to go eat dinner now, but I'll see you on Monday! :)_

**See ya! **

I smiled, at least Kirsten would be in all my classes. She was super sweet, and I was surprised at the wedding when she told me she hadn't made too many friends in the time she'd been here. People could be idiots when it came to nice people, most humans believed in what they heard from others rather than actually talking to someone and getting to know them.

Humanity could be disappointing.

* * *

_A couple of days later_

BOREDOM.

Seth was always on patrol or visiting his mom, and it'd been several days since I'd last seen him. Kirsten was out of town until Sunday, so I couldn't go to the beach with her, and Bella's transformation was going to be ending any minute. For two days I'd been doing nothing but watch sappy Disney movies, ridicule The Little Mermaid, and fawn over Renesmee. I had to admit, she had me and everyone else wrapped around her little fingers. She was a perfect split between Bella and Edward, but with curly hair that she got from Bella's dad, Charlie.

I was currently sitting on the sofa, trying to beat Emmett's Mario Kart record when, finally, Edward announced that Bella's transformation was almost over. Emmett and I went upstairs, and I waited by the doorway as the rest of the family watched as Bella's heart came to a halt. That's when I entered, and from my angle, I saw her eyes open, as she looked at the ceiling, the walls, everything. She must be astounded by her newly improved senses.

Edward cautiously tightened his grip on her hand. The movement seemed to startle her, and her body froze before she twisted off the table, hissing, and landed in a crouch. As she looked up and saw Edward, she seemed to relax, but her eyes ran over the rest of us warily.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously, arm outstretched. Bella relaxed, and looked surprised at how fast her body moved. I was standing in the corner opposite my family, and was very close to Bella. She heard my heartbeat and turned, growling loudly at me. Knowing that she was a newborn, I gave her a warning of my own, returning her growl with one of my own.

"Don't even think about it, you know full well I can kick your ass if you even try to attack me," I retorted. She snapped out of her bloodlust, but looked distracted.

"I'm going to go downstairs, I don't want to push it," I told the others, and did just that. Rosalie and Jacob looked at me questioningly as I entered the den.

"She's all good, thirsty though. My smell distracted her," I said. They both nodded and went back to watching Renesmee's sleeping figure. Her features were perfect, and would no doubt stay that way as she got older. That was the problem, though. We weren't sure how long we had with her, because of her extremely fast growth. None of us liked the idea of taking the risk of changing her when she was older, for fear that it would do more harm than good.

I tried to reassure myself, and decided I needed a way to distract myself. My body was screaming at me to go for a nice, long swim or find Seth.

"Hey, you guys said we're all cleared with the La Push pack, right?" I asked Jacob and Rosalie.

"Yep," Jacob said, not looking away from Renesmee.

I shook my head, then got up, telling them that I was going to La Push for a swim. My feet led the way as I thought about Bella's reaction to smelling me. From what I'd heard about newborns, her reaction was actually extremely abnormal. Most newborns would've attacked immediately, but all she did was growl. Interesting, but I associated it to her aversion to blood before her transformation.

Up ahead, I could see Sam in wolf form, standing near the treaty line. As I passed him, we nodded at each other, while the Paul-wolf behind him just glared.

_Typical Paul,_ I thought as I dove off of my favorite cliff. _Ahhh, much better,_ I sighed as I stretched out my tail.

For the next two hours, I swam aimlessly around the ocean, exploring the ocean floor. Along the way, I found a beautiful piece of coral that I picked up, cutting my finger in the process. Ignoring the burn in my finger, I brought the coral with me back to the house, wanting to show it to Carlisle and ask what it was.

"Carlisle! Look what I found!" I said, feeling slightly off. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Wow, it's rare to find coral around here. May I see Giselle?" Carlisle asked, and I handed the coral to him. As he looked at it, his eyes widened a bit. "Giselle, did you cut yourself on this at all?"

"Only my finger why?" I asked, trying to focus on the conversation. In my stomach, I felt a sort of bubbling sensation.

"This is poisonous to fish, so I'm guessing it is to you as well. Not good... I'm going to have to make an antidote quickly," he muttered. "Jacob, can you have Seth come over and keep an eye on Giselle?" he asked, knowing Jacob would hear him downstairs.

"Sure, sure!" Jacob responded. A few minutes later, I heard Seth enter downstairs, but I didn't react, as I could literally feel my thoughts getting cloudier and cloudier.

"Carlisle I don't feel too good," I muttered.

"Hold in there, it'll be about an hour until the antidote is ready," he responded. Seth bounded into the room, looking frantic.

"Giselle! Are you alright? What's wrong? Why does she look sick Carlisle? Is she sick?" he asked relentlessly.

"She cut her finger on some poisonous coral, I need you to watch her and make sure she doesn't try doing something crazy or running away, I'm not sure of the effects it could have on her," Carlisle said, shooting a glance at me. I felt the last of my reserve fade away, my brain now vulnerable to the poison coursing through it.

"I want shrimp."

Seth and Carlisle looked surprised at my sudden announcement.

"You can't eat shrimp, it'll make you sick," Seth told me. He didn't understand, I _needed _shrimp _now._ My mouth turned to a frown, and I saw Seth's determination wavering as he saw my sadness.

"But I WANT IT!" I angrily retorted, stomping my foot childishly.

"Oh dear," Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett, Alice, could you come help?" They were in the room in an instant.

"Oohohohoh I wanna see Kirsten can I go see her pleaseee? PleasepleasePLEASEEE?" I hopefully asked, jumping up and down.

"Not right now, maybe later Giselle. Now, why don't we go watch Mulan?" Seth suggested, taking my hand.

"Why is your hand sooooo warmmmm? It's like the sun. One time I got a sunburn on my eye and it hurt then I wished it would snow. I wish it would snow right now. I can make it snow! Yay, I'm gonna!"

"She's making no sense," Emmett whispered aloud as Seth spoke.

"No! How about you make it snow later? Right now my best friend is outside and I don't want uhh.. him to get cold." His comment made me very angry.

"I thought _I _was your best friend. You HATEEEE MEEE," I screamed, then tears started streaming down my face. Seth looked lost, and grabbed my arm before letting go as I froze his hand, since I couldn't burn it.

"OW," he complained.

"Should we just sedate her until the antidote is ready?" Jasper questioned. Sedate was a funny word. I started saying it it different accents in my head, blocking out the rest of their conversation, and had just gotten to Swedish (sey-dait) when something pricked my arm.

"Owie," I said before I passed out.

* * *

**Wow. **

**4 thousand words.**

**I can't even- wow. :D I was on a roll today. The whole day I was listening to the same songs over and over and I was just inspired to write after all the new faves and REVIEWS (:D) and follows and ahhh thanks sososososo much! :) Now if only I could memorize my speech for English... (I suck at public speaking) xD Anyways, I'll update soon! Sorry this one, to me at least, took a while, but I hope you like it. I had a spout of writers block. D; And if anyone has any good Fanfic suggestions or ones of your own you'd like me to read, feel free to PM/post them in your review, and I'll definitely check 'em out. It seems that I'm starting to run out of ones that I haven't read in some of my favorite sections. x.x Anyways, thanks again and lemme know what you think! :D**

**~E**


	16. First Day of School (Part 1)

My head felt like it had been jackhammered in half by a pissed off rhinoceros.

Groggily, I sat up and saw that I was in Edward's room. The shelves of music towered over me, perfectly organized and completely full.

What had happened? The last thing I remembered clearly was seeing a piece of coral and reaching out to grab it, everything after that was blank. At that moment, Carlisle walked through the door, worry etched on his face. The look was soon replaced with one of joy and concern when he saw me.

"Giselle, you're awake! That's good, you've been out for five days, we were starting to really worry," he said, then continued on to explain the little, ah, mishap. By the end of his explanation, my cheeks were burning and had probably turned an ungodly shade of red.

I looked around the room, expecting to see Seth magically appear or even hear his voice from downstairs, but neither happened.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"Um, he's recovering from a little accident that happened with Bella..." he trailed off, seeing the look on my face. My arms literally started shaking in anger.

"What did she do to him?" I asked, barely containing my anger. Carlisle could obviously sense this, and approached the subject warily.

"She was a newborn and got mad at Jacob for imprinting on Renesmee. When she lunged at Jacob's throat, Seth threw himself in front of Jake to protect him, and Bella completely crushed the entire right side of his body."

_Bella did this,_ was all I could think. Ignoring the pain in my head I got out of the bed and stormed into the hallway.

"Where. Is. She?" I growled. Downstairs went silent, and I flew down the stairs, where everyone was. Rosalie was holding Renesmee, the pack was nowhere to found, and everyone else, including Bella, was looking at me in shock and relief to see me awake.

"Somebody stop her!" Carlisle exclaimed, descending the stairs. Giving the others no time to do so, I lunged at Bella and had her pinned to the wall before the others could react.

"What the HELL is your problem? How _dare_ you hurt _my_ Seth."

_My _Seth? That was a new one.

"I didn't mean to, he's the one that shouldn't have interfered," Bella responded, trying to save her own butt. Jasper and Emmett came up behind me slowly, trying not to startle me.

"It wasn't her fault Giselle, she's a newborn and it's a wonder that she was able to stop herself after the initial strike," Jasper told me.

_Great, this will be like having two newborns in the house, _I heard Emmett say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him angrily, releasing Bella, who ran back to Edward's side.

Emmett, along with everyone else, looked confused. "I didn't say anything?" he said in a way that made it a question.

"I thought I heard you say something, sorry," I shook my head, trying to get a grip. My stomach growled loudly, and everyone laughed.

"Breakfast time for Dory. Don't have any blood today, looks like you'll have to settle on fruit," Emmett chortled. He shut up after I gave him a steely glare.

"Come on dear, I'll make you some pancakes and fruit," Esme said, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Esme, I've just been an emotional roller coaster since... ya know," I mumbled. Esme chuckled lightly, her voice sounding like bells.

"Giselle, no one blames you. We all know what it's like to go through such a big change. You and Carlisle probably relate the most, he was alone when he was changed too, but look at him now," she sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. "Anyways, we all love having you here and you are a part of our family, and all families have their moments."

I sat in silence for a while, helping her make the pancakes, at least until I somehow managed to set one of them on fire.

"Gosh darnit Esme, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as she took a step back from the flames. Quickly, I summoned my heat power to diminish the flames, and the only evidence of the incident was a blackened circle, which was all that remained of the unfortunate pancake that had faced my wrath (and a bit of smoke).

"It's fine honey, but maybe you should just watch from now on," she suggested, laughing as I quickly sat down at the table. "So, school starts tomorrow for you. All of the others have already graduated, but one of your siblings will drive you if that's alright with you?"

I'd forgotten all about school. The thought of starting yet another new school, and this time a high school, sickened me.

"Ugh, that's fine," I said.

"Don't worry Giselle, you'll have fun. Won't your friend Kirsten be starting there next year as well?" she asked, trying to make me feel better.

"I suppose. We're in all the same classes. Wow, that smells amazing," I said, trying to change the topic, and I wasn't lying. The pancakes with strawberry puree topping smelled and looked mouthwatering as she set the heaping pile of them in front of me. It took me all of fifteen minutes to eat every bite, and I thanked Esme afterwards.

"No problem dear, you needed a filler after all that sleep you got."

"Yeah, it certainly helped. Do you happen to know what time it is?" I asked, realizing that I had no clue.

"Oh, it's about 4 in the afternoon," she said, checking her phone to see.

"Wow, I thought it would be earlier," I muttered. "Anyways, I'm going to go take a bath and clean up."

"Alright. Before you do so I'd go talk to Carlisle, I think he wanted to ask you a few things," Esme told me. I nodded and went to find Carlisle, who, of course, was in his office.

"Come in Giselle," he said, hearing me before I could knock.

"Esme said you wanted to ask me something, I thought I'd check to see what before I take a bath and stuff," I told him.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if I could take some measurements and samples of your tail and such, to learn more about what you are. It'll also help to know if we ever need the info for some reason," Carlisle explained to me.

"Sure, you can do that right now actually if you want," I said, not caring. His eyes lit up with excitement as I told him this.

"If you're okay with that, then I would love to. It shouldn't take too long," he said.

"Sure, whatever, go ahead. Where should I go?" I asked, looking around.

"Let's try the living room, it should be big enough."

I walked slowly downstairs and sat down on the living room floor, waiting for Carlisle to come down with his stuff.

"Hey Gigi, what's up? I thought you were going upstairs," Edward asked.

"Carlisle wanted to take some measurements and such, so I told him that I'd go ahead and do it and save him the trouble later," I told him and everyone else, who had been listening in. As I said that, Carlisle came in with a bunch of random tools piled up in his arms.

"Okay, Giselle. I just need to get a blood sample, a scale, and a whole bunch of measurements," he explained. To make it easier, I used my water power to get some water from the kitchen sink and dropped it over my head.

"Sounds good to me," I said. Carlisle took a small vial of my blood as I popped my tail, and I was surprised at how fast he was.

"Years and years of practice makes one good at these sorts of things," he told me, chuckling at the look of shock on my face. He then looked at my tail, "I don't think I will ever get used to that though."

"Hah, me either," I responded as he took measurements of my tail.

"Is it okay with you if I get a scale from your tail?" he asked me.

"Sure, go ahead."

Carlisle took out a small knife and dug it under one of my smaller scales, yanking it up quickly and successfully taking the scale out with it.

"Holy seaweed bites that hurt," I whimpered, blinking back tears.

"Sorry, if I had known it would I wouldn't have done that," Carlisle apologized.

"It's not your fault, neither of us had any way of knowing. Anyways, I'm going to go take my bath now," I said, heating the water off of my tail and zipping upstairs to the bathroom. Thank god for the gigantic bathtubs in the house, otherwise I would have been very uncomfortable.

* * *

**7:00 PM: After Dinner, The Cullen Living Room**

"Giselle, you should go to bed early tonight, I don't want you being tired on your first day of school, especially after everything that's happened recently," Esme fussed as I yawned tiredly.

"I guess so Esme, I don't know how it's possible for me to be so tired after all the sleep I've gotten in the past week though," I commented. "I'll go now, actually. I'm really sleepy."

"Goodnight Giselle!" everyone exclaimed.

"'Night," I replied. I headed up to my room, already in my pajamas, then collapsed in my bed, falling asleep fast.

* * *

**6:30 AM - First Day of School**

"Giselle, time to wake up! It's the first day of school!"

I stretched and yawned, frowning unhappily at Esme, who had just woken me up.

"Five more minutes?" I asked sweetly. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, you know how that usually ends. Get up now and I'll make you some baked potato," Esme said, knowing that I couldn't turn that one down. Quickly, I hopped out of bed and scrambled to my closet as Esme left, laughing at me along the way.

I opened my closet to find an outfit, but upon entering I found an outfit already laid out. On top of the shirt was a note that I picked up to read.

_Giselle,_

_Even though I can't see you in my visions, I know that you would've been late to school trying to pick out something to wear. I am overruling you and have decided that you are going to wear this, and you are going to love it. No buts. :P I even got you a matching backpack! All of your stuff is already in it so you can't try switching it out. See you at breakfast! ;)_

_Alice_

Ugh, Alice, of course. Knowing that I had no chance of winning an argument against her, I put the leather jacket, pink top, white jeans, and other stuff on, then applied some makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I was pleased to see that the outfit fit me perfectly and my bright eyes and necklace didn't clash too badly with the pink top. **(A/N: See my profile for link if you want to see the outfit.)**

"Giselle, breakfast is ready!" Esme yelled up the stairs.

_Yummmm, _was all my brain could register before I was running into the kitchen like a ravenous wolf. The rest of the family was sitting at the dining room table, something that had never happened in my time here. Immediately, I became suspicious as Esme and I sat down with them (after I got my potato).

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked them.

"We thought that, since it's your first day of school, we should sit with you today," Carlisle explained.

"That's great, are you just gonna sit there the whole time and watch me eat though?" I asked them.

"Sorry, we don't usually do this. So, what subject do you like the most in school?" Edward asked, switching topics.

"Eh, history is cool but they usually don't know crap about the subject." Jasper laughed and nodded at that statement. "Math is boring, it's too repetitive, so not that. All of my art teachers have told me that I suck at art, then got mad at me when I said that Picasso did too, so that's a no go. Science teachers are usually idiots or mean. Government is just a waste of my time, I already know Spanish so that is too, so that leaves gym and lunch."

They all stared at me, then burst out laughing. Edward looked at me once they were finished. "You do realize that you just slammed just about every academic subject they have, right?" I shrugged in response.

"I just state the truth, you can choose to agree with me or go against me, I don't care," I stated, eating the last bite of my potato. Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Leah, Jacob, and Seth walked in.

"Hey Gigi, what's up?" Seth asked, smiling at me. My heart fluttered in response, and his grin got even wider.

"Not much. First day of school, who doesn't love it?" I responded.

"Well, you needn't worry, the reservation's school had to shut down because they cut off funding, so the kids there are going to Forks High now. That includes me and Jake, along with the other pack," he said.

"Really?! YESSSS THAT'S AWESOME!" I said. I went to jump out of my chair in excitement but instead ended up getting my foot caught on the leg of the table and flipping backwards in the seat, hitting the floor with a bang.

"Owwww," I groaned as everyone laughed at me.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Giselle?" Seth asked me frantically, running over to me and helping me up. My face was bright red as he lifted me up like I weighed nothing.

"Yeah, oops."

"Wow, you're probably the clumsiest supernatural being on the planet!" Emmett chortled. A loud slap was heard and I looked over to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head as Rosalie smirked at him.

"Alice and I will be driving Gigi, we'll take you guys too if you want," Jasper said to Jacob.

"Sure sure," Jacob replied, nodding.

"Alright, well it's time to go! Come on Gigi!" Alice squealed, jumping up with so much grace it hurt to watch. I grabbed my backpack and pulled Seth out to the Volvo, where Jasper and Alice were already seated.

"Gigi, do you get motion sick easily?" Jasper asked me with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later: Somewhere on the Way There**

I was in hell.

That was the only way of describing my situation. I sat in the backseat of the Volvo, squished in between the two incredibly hot (temperature wise, I know what you were thinking) and gigantic teenage boys as we went down the road going at least triple the speed limit.

"And you're sure you're not going to crash?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Calm your horses Gigi, it'll be fine," Jasper, who was driving, reassured me. Seth grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled in thanks, and he gave me a big grin in return.

Not two minutes later we got to the school, at least fifteen minutes early. Thankfully, the sky was only overcast and it wasn't raining yet. Jasper parked the car and we all got out. I sent Alice a quizzical look, wondering why they had gotten out too.

"We have to give the school your papers and you're required to have a family member come into the office with you since you're under 16," she explained. I nodded and we headed to the office. Seth and Jacob were also new to the school, but their records and medical forms had already been sent over, so I assumed that they were just keeping me company.

We all walked into the office, and I saw the office lady's eyes go wide. I laughed silently to myself as I thought about what we must've looked like. Alice, Jasper, and I all wore designer clothes while Jacob and Seth were gigantic, tan, and wearing ripped jeans and tight t-shirts.

"Why hello Alice, Jasper! Fancy seeing you here, I thought you would be at college by now?" the receptionist said, making the statement a question.

"Oh, the semester doesn't start until later in the year, so we're spending the rest of the break here. Not to mention we wanted to hang out with our newest family member," Alice replied, nudging me at the end.

The lady directed her full attention to me and smiled so wide I was worried her jaw would break. "And who is this?"

"This is Giselle, our new sister. She's starting here this year, so we had to come in to get her papers straight and such," Jasper explained.

"Ah, Carlisle has to be the most generous man in this town. I believe that the only thing you have to do is sign this sheet," the lady said to Jasper, then handed him a sheet of paper which he signed and gave back to her. Then her eyes went back to me. "Well dear, it's nice to meet you and have you start here. My name is Ms. Cope, I'll get you a map, I see you already have your schedule," she said, eyeing the schedule that I was clutching in my right hand. For a few minutes, she shuffled through piles of papers while the rest of us stood there awkwardly waiting. Finally Ms. Cope found was she was looking for and handed me two sheets of paper.

"Here ya go dear, this is a map of the school. Don't worry if it's too confusing, just ask anyone in the hall, they'll help you. There's also a sheet here that you'll need to have all of your teachers sign, then at the end of the day you just take it back here." Ms. Cope gave me a smile and we thanked her and left. Alice and Jasper waved goodbye and Jacob, Seth, and I went to find our lockers.

"Hey guys what locker are you?" I asked them.

"665," Jacob said.

"667," Seth replied.

"Hah! I wonder who is in between y'all. I feel bad for that person. Lemme see what number I am real quick," I said as I looked at my schedule, which had my locker number on it.

_Locker Number 666_ the sheet said.

No.

Freaking.

Way.

"Oh," was all I said.

"What? Lemme see!" Jacob said, then snatched the paper out of my hands.

"Give it back!" I screeched, trying to reach the paper, but my shortness was no match for his long arms. Seth and Jacob laughed then looked at the sheet and saw my locker number. Both of them burst out laughing and each threw one arm over my shoulder, dragging me with them to the lockers.

"Looks like you are officially our locker buddy. Funny, 666 is also an evil number. At least I'll be next to you!" Seth said, smiling. I responded with a groan and a shake of my head.

As we went in, I could see more and more people pulling into the parking lot.

We got to our lockers and got them open, groaning at how small they were. I wasn't in the mood to organize my stuff in my locker, so I just threw everything on the two shelves and pushed my backpack in the larger space below. As I closed my locker, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Giselle?!"

I turned around and saw Kirsten. We ran towards each other and hugged one another.

"Hey girl! Long time no see! How's it going?" I asked her as Seth and Jacob left. They had told me about their plans to hang out with the other pack before school, so I didn't worry.

"Great! Everyone is staring at me though," she said, looking around nervously. For the first time, I noticed all the eyes on us. Just about everyone in the premises was blatantly staring at us, and didn't even avert their eyes when they saw that we'd noticed. Ugh.

"Just ignore them, people are idiots. Anyways, what's your locker number? I'm guessing it's near mine since they put all the new people near each other it seems," I noted.

"Uhm, I have locker 668 if I remember correctly."

"Hey! I'm 666, Seth Clearwater is in between us," I told her.

"Really? I've talked to Seth a few times before, he seems really nice. I wonder who has 669 though..." she trailed off. "Anyways, I was about to head to my locker. We still have five minutes until the first bell so do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure, it's right here too."

We walked back to Kirsten's locker and saw that someone was at locker 669, right beside hers. Judging by the kid's back, it looked like one of the pack members, probably Embry. When Kirsten saw this, she froze and I stopped beside her.

"Is that... Embry Call?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Um, looks like it. Why?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh. No no no. Anyone but him." She looked panicked and I stepped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with Embry Kirsten?"

"My parents hate him. The elders don't know who his dad is, but my parents do. They won't tell me, and they never talk about it, it always ends with them fighting." Kirsten sighed and looked over my shoulder at Embry. "I suppose you didn't know, but I was born here, my parents are Quilete. They never told me why we moved, but I have my suspicions. Not to mention I always get weird looks from that Sam guy that he always hangs around with." She sighed and slowly headed towards her locker.

"Sounds fun," I commented sarcastically, though her last sentence confused me.

_Why is Sam watching Kirsten? _It didn't make sense. My attention went back to Kirsten, and we walked very slowly to her locker.

"Yeah. I have something I need to tell you during lunch. It's really important, so you better be there." Kirsten gave me a scary you-better-do-what-I-said-or-else look and I cringed.

"Okay okay! Geez, calm your horses," I said as we got to her locker. Embry stood there, putting his stuff in his locker. When he heard us approaching he turned and saw me. Kirsten was hiding behind me.

"Hey Giselle, what're you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Not much, just coming to Kirsten's locker with her," I replied, moving out of Kirsten's way so that she could get to her locker, also putting her in Embry's line of sight.

Embry's eyes met Kirsten's and he froze.

Great, just great.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Sorry 'bout the delay in updating, my computer has officially died. D: **

**-funeral music-**

**Hope you liked the chapter, it took me forever to write. Bleh. Not to mention I had to keep hitting the replay button on Sara Bareilles's new song (Brave). Haha, I really like it for some reason. **

**Anyways, thanks SO SO much for the reviews! :D They make my entire day every time I read them, along with the faves/follows. :) You guys are all da best. :O **

**Forewarning for this next chapter, if it's a little slower it's because I have to write and memorize a 5 minute speech for English and have quizzes/tests/finals coming up. :) Just thought I'd let ya know just in case.**

**Thanks so much again! **


	17. First Day of School (Part 2)

**Hey guys! **

**Kirsten POV**

Embry Call stood in front of me, staring at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I felt really awkward as I turned to open my locker and he kept staring as me. From beside me, Giselle glared at Embry, and I swear I heard her growl. Immediately, he jumped and shook his head. Thankfully, he turned to his locker and I felt relieved but sad.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the way Giselle was glaring at Embry but I threw my bookbag in my locker and pulled out my books for first period as the warning bell, which meant we had five minutes to get to class, rang. Just as I had finished gathering my stuff, Giselle grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our first class, closing my locker door as she did so.

"Of all the people Embry!" she muttered.

"What about Embry?" I asked breathlessly, since I had to jog to keep up with her.

"Nothing. So, are you any good at math?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am, are you?"

"Eh, I'm decent at it. It's so boring though and I usually end up doodling in math class rather than taking notes," Giselle laughed. We walked outside, since all of the classes were in separate buildings, and saw that it had started to rain.

"Ugh, great," I moaned. Giselle had a look of disgust on her face that probably matched mine.

"Gross, I hate rain," she said.

"Who doesn't?" I agreed as we ran to the math building.

**Giselle POV**

The fact that it was raining was enough to ruin my day. As Kirsten and I ran to first hour, I had to hide my hand behind a book as I used my water power to create a very thin layer around myself that the raindrops would bounce off of. When we walked into the classroom, Kirsten sopping wet and me completely dry, but nobody seemed to notice. Everyone stared at us and whispers immediately started. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could hear every single word exchanged between the students.

"Man, look at the brunette. Bet you twenty bucks I can get into her pants before you, bro." I looked over at the black haired jock who said this in disgust. We were only in ninth grade for goodness sake! Not to mention there was no way I would go for someone like him anyways.

"Ugh, I don't know what everyone's talking about, she isn't even that pretty," said a snotty looking blonde.

"Looks like the new girl is Kirsten's friend. Do you think she'll introduce us to her? It must be really scary to be new." As Kirsten and I were heading to the teacher's desk to get my slip signed, I looked to see who had said that. It turned out to be a pretty girl with light ginger hair and golden brown eyes talking to her friend, who had tan skin and long black hair. If I was right, the girl with the tan was most likely from La Push.

Kirsten and I stopped at the teacher's desk, and a little name plate on the desk read _Mr. Varner_. The teacher looked up and when he saw me his eyes narrowed.

"Um, hi. I'm Giselle Cullen, I'm new. The lady in the office told me to have all of my teachers sign this," I told him and handed him the slip.

He nodded as he signed it. "Very well, you can sit next to Kirsten here. _After_ you introduce yourself to the class."

_Why the heck would I want to do that? _I thought. Everyone in the class probably knew just about everything about me, so it seemed kind of pointless, but I wasn't going to argue with Mr. Varner since he seemed to be a little touchy. Kirsten shot a pitiful look at me as she joined the two girls who I had seen earlier. Mr. Varner stood up and the classroom immediately went silent as everyone stared at me. Oh my god, it was my worst nightmare.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Giselle, go ahead and introduce yourself," Mr. Varner suggested, looking bored.

As I looked at all of the people watching me, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. "Um... h-hi. I-I'm Gi-s-selle," was all I could manage. A few kids snickered at my stuttering, and I hurriedly slid into my seat next to Kirsten as Mr. Varner began talking about what we would be doing for the rest of the year. Naturally everyone ignored him and began talking to each other in hushed whispers instead.

"That was horrible," I whispered to Kirsten.

"Yeah, guess someone has stage fright," she said with a chuckle as I grimaced. "Funny, you don't seem like someone that would be that shy in front of people. Anyways, I want to introduce you to Annabelle and Ollie. Ollie is the ginger and Annabelle is from La Push," she told me as she gestured to the two girls. They both turned to us as they heard Kirsten say their names.

"Hiya Giselle," Ollie said to me with a smile.

"Hey, how long have you lived here?" Annabelle asked.

"Um, s-since the last week of school b-but I didn't start because it was kinda pointless," I mumbled.

"Huh! Awesome! So, tell me, have you met any super smexy La Push guys yet?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Annabelle!" Kirsten and Ollie whisper-yelled.

"What? It was just a question. Besides, by the color of her face right now, she has," she said with a smirk. It was true, my cheeks were burning and most likely bright red. The others couldn't deny her statement, and they all turned to me with eager faces.

"Well, I-I'm really good friends with a lot of guys on the reservation," I said.

"Ooooh! Who who who?" Ollie squealed. Mr. Varner seemed to be ignoring all of the talking kids and was completely engrossed in his lecture.

"Um- Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth-" I said Seth's name a little dreamily, and I was hoping they wouldn't notice.

They did.

"OOOOH YOU LIKE SETH!" they all squealed, earning us a few curious glances from kids around us. Thank god Mr. Varner was still engulfed in his lecture and seemed to be ignoring all of the chatting kids.

"No- I mean, we're friends but I-"

"You like him, admit it!" Annabelle pushed. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean, I just moved here and I don't want it to be weird if I do. Not to mention that I only want to be friends right now. I feel like I have all of eternity to ask him, ya know?"

"Oh my god, but what if you got hit by a truck or something tomorrow and never got the chance?" Annabelle asked. I laughed at the irony, I probably wouldn't be hurt too badly if I did get hit by a truck.

"I'm sure that won't happen any time soon," I replied.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I know what it is. You've never been on a date, have you Giselle?!" Ollie asked.

"Um- maybe..." My cheeks had probably turned tomato red yet again.

"Aw! You and Kirsten are so alike! She hasn't either. I personally think she would look great with Embry Call," Annabelle said. Ollie and I nodded in agreement, I couldn't deny it. Kirsten had been imprinted on by Embry Call and they were made for each other.

"He probably doesn't even know I exist," she mumbled, looking down.

"Not true! Did you see him staring at you this morning?" I exclaimed quietly.

"My parents probably wouldn't like that though," she sighed.

I was about to respond, but the bell signaling the end of class rang, and everyone got up at once, heading to second hour.

* * *

**Lunch- 5th Hour - Giselle's POV**

"Ugh, I forgot how much I hated school," I keened.

"Ha, it'll get better though, once everyone gets over the fact that you're new," Kirsten giggled along with Ollie and Annabelle. We had all agreed to sit with each other in third hour (gym) which we all had together.

"Giselle, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kirsten asked out of the blue.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked her. She pulled me to a corner of the lunchroom where no one could hear us.

"Okay, I told you earlier that I had something to tell you. It's about Embry," she said.

"What about him? His dad?"

"Yeah. The reason my mom and dad fight about that is because my mom's best friend is married to him. My dad is really close to the elders, so he keeps saying that she should tell them, but she refuses. The guy has kids though, so..." she trailed off but I nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell anyone, thanks for telling me though." We joined the others and went to buy lunch, changing the subject when they asked what'd we'd discussed.

After we got pieces of pizza from the lunch line (the lunch lady gaped at me as I went through the line), we sat down at an empty table near some water fountains. We were some of the first people to sit down, so most of the tables were still empty. The others started talking about some party that they'd had last year. Tuning them all out, I glanced around the cafeteria and my eyes caught Seth's, who was walking towards our table.

"Oh my god Giselle! He's coming over here!" Ollie squeaked.

"Yeah, and?" I asked. Their jaws dropped as I did so.

"WHAT? How are you not freaking out? YOU CANNOT BE HUMAN!" Annabelle said. For a second, I froze but I covered it up with a laugh.

"Hey Giselle," Seth said from behind me. I turned around and gave him a smile, which he returned, making my heart flutter.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Not much, can I sit here?" he asked.

"Yep!" Annabelle exclaimed. Seth laughed and pulled a chair in between Ollie and me. Even when he sat down he loomed over me, but I didn't mind. The other girls at the table were drooling over Seth, except for Kirsten, who was staring at where Embry was talking with Brady and Collin. From the looks of it, he was staring back and had also started walking towards our table.

"So, how're ya liking Forks High School so far?" Seth asked me.

"It's alright, the teachers suck though. Three of them already have made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself," I shuddered at the memory. Most of the introductions had gone much like my first one.

As Seth and I were laughing at my misfortune, Embry, Collin, and Brady came up to our table. Ollie and Annabelle were practically swooning and Kirsten was blushing madly. I decided to help them out a little, since none of them seemed capable of forming a complete sentence.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Giselle, we were wondering if we could sit with you guys," Collin said with a cocky grin.

"Sure, go ahead," I said, gesturing to the empty spots at the table. Still, I noted that adding three insanely muscular guys to our table would probably make it a little tight. Somehow the three of them managed to squeeze in. Embry sat next to Kirsten, of course, Collin sat next to Ollie, and Brady sat next to Annabelle, who he looked to have met before.

We all talked about our interests for much of lunch, and I learned a lot about everyone at the table.

"Hey are you gonna eat that?" I heard Collin ask. When I looked over, I saw that he was pointing to Ollie's piece of pizza.

"No, I bought it so that it could rot on my plate," she replied, sarcasm evident in her voice. Collin's lip poked out and he looked up to give her puppy dog eyes but he froze as his eyes met hers.

Two imprints in one freaking day. That has to be a record.

To stop Collin from staring long enough that it would be awkward, I gave him a good kick under the table. He jumped and shot me a glare, but struck up a separate conversation with Ollie.

Seth, Annabelle, Brady, and I were talking about possibly going cliff diving when the bell rang, ending lunch. We all threw away our lunch but as Kirsten, Ollie, and I were preparing to head to biology, I was pulled aside by Seth.

"Hey, Giselle, I was wondering... You know how homecoming is coming up?"

"Um... yeah..." I said. My heart was pounding so fast that it was about to burst out of my chest.

"I was wondering if you, um, maybe..." he mumbled.

"Yeeaaaahhhhh?"

"Um, do you maybe want to go with me? Like as my date?" he asked nervously.

"Yes yes yes! I would love that!" I said, trying to refrain from bouncing up and down and screaming in excitement.

"Awesome!" Seth said, grinning.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, still smiling. My mood had improved greatly since he'd asked.

"Biology in building 2 with Mr. Banner, what about you?"

"Same! I'll walk with you guys," Seth said happily. We joined back up with Ollie and Kirsten, who saw how happy I was and looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head and held mouthed "_later"_ to them.

It was still raining and I had to create a shield for myself again. Seth looked over at me in panic when I stepped into the rain, but he seemed to be able to see what I was doing with his werewolf vision and he let out a little sigh of relief. Like in all of my other classes, when we entered the classroom you could've heard a pin drop. Yet again, I had to go up to the teacher and get him to sign my slip. Thankfully, this one didn't make me introduce myself, and the four of us went to one lab table as the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, you can stop staring at Giselle now. She is not a rare animal specimen and this is not a zoo, so you have no reason to do so. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate it," Mr. Banner began. Oh my gosh, he was my new favorite teacher. "So, I know it's the first day, but that does not mean I will let you slack off. We are doing a lab today. I'm assuming you all read the summer reading, so you should know how to find the specific heat of water. Extra credit to people who can correctly find the specific heat of other things AND properly write out the chemical equations! Go ahead, and try not to blow up anything like Timothy Fairway did last year, I don't appreciate having to send kids to the emergency room on the first day."

Seth went to get us the lab safety sheet that we had to have our parents sign and we started the experiment. Unfortunately, it involved touching water, which was not good for me. Of course, Seth knew that I couldn't touch water, so he jumped in every time Kirsten or Ollie asked me to do something.

When we were about halfway done with the experiment, Ollie asked me to go grab a thermometer from the bucket that Mr. Banner had laid out on the opposite side of the classroom. I walked over as the black haired jock from earlier did. We got to the bucket at the same time and he turned to me.

"Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?," he said, winking at me and trying to act cool.

"I dunno, did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?" I retorted.

He was taken aback, but quickly recovered and smirked. "C'mon babe, don't be like that. Wanna see a movie on Saturday? I've heard there's a good one that's out called DF."

This guy did not take a hint, ugh. "Really? What does that stand for? Wait, I got it... It stands for dick face! It's a movie about you! Who would've thought?"

"You're killing me here!"

"Leave me alone or I swear to god I will castrate you, cut your abdomen open, and shove it down your-"

"Hey Giselle, is this guy bothering you?" Seth asked. I hadn't heard him approach, and apparently the guy hadn't either, since we both jumped when Seth talked.

"N-no dude I was just, um, asking her a question," the guy said, obviously intimidated by Seth's size. He practically sprinted back to his lab table, and his face was covered in sweat.

"Thanks Seth," I said gratefully.

"No problem. I heard what you said from the lab table, nice comebacks by the way, what were you going to say for that last one though?" Seth asked.

"Um, nothing... Let's go so we can get done in time."

We joined the others back at the table. After a few minutes, we had almost finished the experiment and we had enough time to do an extra credit.

"Let's clean up the beakers first," suggested Ollie. All of us nodded in agreement and Kirsten filled the beaker up like the instructions said, then sat it on the table to rest for a few minutes. We went ahead and pulled out the materials for the next experiment when Ollie's elbow hit the beaker, sending its contents flying straight towards me. I didn't even have time to react before I was covered in water.

"Go! There's a bathroom down the hallway!" Seth whispered, nudging me towards the door. I walked fast until I got to the door, which led to the the hall extension of the building, where I straight out sprinted into the bathroom. Just as I closed the door behind me, I went tumbling to the ground, my tail flopping to the ground behind me.

"Shit, first day of school and everything," I muttered under my breath. That's when I became aware of the thudding heartbeat that I could hear just feet away from me.

The stall closest to the door, which was at the very end of my tail, slowly began to open to my utter despair.

After what seemed like an eternity, I could see who had just come out of the stall.

And was in full view of my tail.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! My computer completely died (Haha it was like, fatal error C00000 whatever and now it won't even turn on) and my b**** of a sister won't let me use her laptop so I had no way of getting on other than my iPod and it takes me forever to type even a sentence on it. I know this chapter is a little short, so I'll try to update fast, especially with the ending. I have had so much trouble getting to sleep and haven't gone to sleep for two nights, so sorry if this seems a little choppy at parts. I'm thinking about getting a beta soon just to help with my writing sometimes. :D**

**I posted a new story too, which is just Twilight, so you can take a look at that if ya want. **

**Also, thank you so so much to crablekris, ObsessedwReading, and H2O - HOW 2 ORGINIZE for reviewing last chapter. Honestly, y'all are the reason I was able to finish this chapter on my iPod, along with all my new followers and favorites. xD It's the same for the people on every chapter before and in the future.**

**Sorry for the super long AN. xD I'll update soon! ;D **

**P.S. Haha, so Kirsten isn't related to Embry, but that doesn't mean she isn't related to one of the pack members... ;) MUAHAHA. **


	18. Kirsten

**Quick A/N- I thought I should specify this, it came up in a review- It's supposed to be Kirsten :D It's usually pronounced Keer-stin or Kur-stin, but you can call her whatever ya want. Just thought I'd clear that up :)**

Of all people, Embry Call stood in front of me.

"Embry!" He looked at my face then burst out laughing.

"Hah, looks like your first day of school has been great. What happened?" he asked.

"A beaker full of water got knocked over when I was in science class and of course most of it landed on me. Seth told me there was a bathroom here. Wait, isn't this a girls' bathroom?" I asked, confused.

"Naw, a lot of bathrooms in between the buildings are for boys and girls. The schools here couldn't afford having both for the whole school so they improvised." As he was speaking I began drying myself off by lifting the water off of my, throwing the excess liquid into a sink.

"Sad. How many students go to this school anyways?" I wondered.

"Um, before Forks High had three hundred and fifty eight kids. La Push High had around three hundred and fourteen, so together it's somewhere around six hundred and seventy. They had to add several buildings to make it big enough though once they combined the schools," Embry shrugged while I got myself off of the ground. "Anyways, how's Kirsten?"

"I still cannot believe you imprinted on my best friend. But she's fine. Before you ask, she did not get wet so you don't have to worry about her getting hypothermia or something."

"Cool. Hey, what kind of stuff does she like?" he asked eagerly.

"Um, I dunno, why don't you ask her yourself? If you really want I can give you her phone number," I said, rolling my eyes at his puppy love. Literally.

"REALLY? Awesome, thanks Giselle. You're the best!" Embry picked me up in a gigantic bear hug, nearly crushing my ribs.

"Dude! Just because I'm a mermaid doesn't mean I am invincible! If you want it, give me your phone, the bell is going to ring soon." He pulled out a tiny flip phone that looked about dead, and I hurriedly put both mine (in case of emergency) and Kirsten's phone numbers in.

"I just realized, I haven't seen many of the guys in your pack here. Aren't there more of you?" I asked.

Embry nodded, "Yeah. Problem is we've got quite a few doing patrols and for some reason we're starting to get more and more guys on the reservation showing the signs of phasing soon, so we have to have at least one pack member watching them. That means we only have like three guys off every day." I nodded, that made sense.

When the bell rang, we left the bathroom and went our separate ways. I started heading to my locker to grab my books for Spanish. Along the way, I noticed a group of girls whose faces were covered with makeup that seemed to be following me. Each of them wore leggings so tight that I wondered how they had gotten them on, Ugg boots, and form fitting sweatshirts. They looked to be the popular crowd at the school, since most of the guys in the hallway began drooling at the sight of them. I walked quickly, wanting to get away from the group, but they stayed on my tail even when I reached my locker and opened it.

"Hey, it's the newest _Cullen_," the apparent leader, the only brunette in the group, sneered. She made the name sound like a disease, which made me dislike her already.

"Yeah, and I, unlike you apparently, have a class to get to. So if you would excuse me." I tried walking away but she blocked my path. Her little friends spread out behind her and I knew that the situation was not good.

"Oh, you're not getting anywhere. I heard that _my _boyfriend was hitting on you, and I won't have it, especially for some low lying skank like you. Now, let's get one thing clear," she said, poking my ribs. "You are not to talk to, touch, have any contact with, or even think about Carson. Ever. If you do I will make your life a living hell." With that she shoved me into the lockers (rather hard I might add) and strutted off with her minions as I watched them in shock.

Oh what a lovely day I am having.

* * *

Well, Spanish class was great. Not. The teacher was a complete spazz and told me to introduce myself in Spanish, which I had never taken before. In the first five minutes of class, I learned that I officially sucked at _español._ Instead of saying 'I like chocolate cake' I apparently said 'my mother ate my pet whale.'

"God, you were horrible in there!" Kirsten giggled at my fails as we left class. Annabelle was also in our Spanish class but the teacher had assigned seats and had placed her (and Jacob, who was only in my Spanish class and had lunch at a different time) on the other side of the classroom. She had just joined us as we walked outside, where it had stopped raining.

I sighed heavily, "I know. Spanish isn't my thing I guess. Anyways, I have something to tell you two and Ollie."

"Ooooh, a mystery! We must find Ollie then! Her locker is number 255 though so it's in a different building. Let's go!" Annabelle said enthusiastically. Her personality was very energetic and it reminded me of Alice.

"Okay, okay. Kirsten and I will meet you there, we have to get our stuff from our lockers." Annabelle nodded and skipped off happily.

Kirsten and I chatted about our classes on the way to our lockers. While I was pulling my bookbag out of my locker and stuffing my books into it, I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I closed my locker and turned around to find Seth not two feet behind me.

"Jesus! You scared me!" I gasped, my hand over my chest.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was there. Is one of your siblings picking us up?" Seth asked.

Shoot, none of my family members had said anything about picking me up.

"Dangit, gimme a second, I'm not sure."

My phone was buried under several books in my backpack, so it took me a minute to get it out. By the time I'd retrieved it, Kirsten had joined us. As I made a move to text Carlisle, the screen lit up with a text from Emmett.

_Emmett Cullen: _**Hey lil' sis! Rose and I are picking you up, we'll be there in five. ;D **

"Oh, Emmett and Rosalie are picking us up," I said in surprise.

"Okay, I'm going to go see if I can find Jake. Thanks Giselle!" With that, Seth walked outside, shooting me a grin and a wave as he left. Kirsten and I made our way to where Ollie and Annabelle's lockers were.

"Hey! What did you need to tell us Giselle? Is it about Seth?" Annabelle asked with an eager look on her face.

"It is actually. After lunch-"

"OH MY GOSH did he ask you out?!" Annabelle screamed. Everyone in the hall turned to look at us, and I could feel my face turning bright red. Attention was one thing I really hated.

"Shhh! He asked me if I would go to homecoming with him-" I began.

"Oh. My. Gosh. OHMYGOSH! Pleaseee tell me you said yes!" Ollie said.

"Geez! Let me finish!" I complained. She looked down guiltily.

_Haha, let's mess with them a little bit, _I thought evilly.

"Yeah, so he asked me. I told him that I would rather go out with my deceased grandfather," I stated. Their faces were shocked, and Annabelle dropped her backpack in shock. For a few seconds, they were all completely silent, then they all started yelling at me.

"What the- Giselle! Are you crazy?!" Annabelle screeched.

"Oh my gosh! That's so mean!" Ollie yelled.

"He must have been crushed!" exclaimed Kirsten.

"Guys! Guys! I'm kidding! I said yes." I took one look at their faces, which were a mixture of elated and very mad, and burst out laughing.

After they got over their initial shock, they started squealing and making arrangements to go get a dress. When they started arguing about who would do my hair and makeup, I literally had to tear them apart from each other. In the end, we decided that someone would do my hair, another person would do my makeup, and the last person could do my nails. Since homecoming wasn't until the end of October, we had plenty of time to get everything prepared.

My phone beeped and I saw another text from Emmett saying that he was here.

"Well, my brother just got here. See you guys tomorrow!" I said.

"Bye!" the girls chirped.

I made my way to the car, which was on the complete other side of the school. Then I remembered that I had to bring my slip that my teachers had signed to the front office, which was about to close.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed, startling quite a few students who were lingering outside. Ignoring them, I started to sprint towards the front office. Just as I was slipping through the door, I heard a familiar voice. It was the brunette and her clique from earlier, fun.

"Goodbye Ursula!" the office lady's voice yelled cheerfully after them. The brunette ignored her and sneered at me as she saw me. Instead of moving aside and letting me pass through, she stuck her foot out in front of me. With my reflexes, I was able to slow down enough to kick her foot instead, hearing a _thud_ as I did so. A smirk clearly visible on my face as they walked out of the office, I went up to Ms. Cope's desk to give her the sheet.

"Hello Giselle. How was your first day?" she asked with a smile as she took the slip from me.

"It was very good, thanks!" I replied.

"That's great! I'm glad you liked it."

"I am too," I said. As I left I saw Emmett in his Jeep, grinning wildly at me. Something near me caught his eye and he put on his 'big brother' mode, crossing his arms and glaring. Even I shivered, and I looked to see that a junior guy had apparently been looking at my... uh... (you know what I mean!), a little too closely. Ugh, I didn't understand people at all.

My face scrunched up and I walked up to the Jeep, wondering how I would get in. Usually I would ask one of the guys or Rosalie to lift me up, but they were all seated and waiting for me.

_Alright, this can't be too hard- can it?_

_Sureee, you're going to make a fool of yourself yet again in front of everyone at the school._

_You know what they say, YOLO!_

_YODO too, ya know..._

Wow, I was starting to have conversations with myself in my head. I was really losing it.

I brought my leg up, hooked my foot on a piece of metal that was sticking out, and began pulling myself up so I could step into the Jeep. It seemed like it would be simple, until an old truck swerved around the Jeep. Unfortunately, it happened to go over a big puddle, spraying me with water and making me slip from my foothold. As I hit the ground, my only thought was to get in the car. Now. Seth appeared at my side in an instant, checking to see if I was alright.

"Seth, lift me into the Jeep now please," I begged, counting down the seconds until I would change. Emmett was cussing out the driver of the truck while Jacob was laughing his head off at me.

Seth, thank the Lord for him, grabbed me by my waist and got me into the Jeep in a matter of seconds before getting in himself and slamming the door to hide us. Just as the door slammed shut, my tail fell onto the floor of the Jeep.

"Great, twice in a day. Real smooth Giselle," I mumbled.

"Wow," Seth whispered in awe as I started to dry myself off.

"Jesus, it's cramped in here," I moaned. My tail was way too big for the Jeep's limited amount of leg room, and I couldn't move it an inch. It only took a few more seconds for me to dry off, which I was thankful for.

"Alright, there we go."

"So, how was school?" Rosalie asked me.

"Um it was good. One stupid jock named Carson wouldn't leave me alone, and everyone else basically stared at me the whole day. A girl named Ursula seems to be one of my first enemies at the school." I shrugged as I told them this. Seth shook a little bit as I mentioned the jock and Ursula, but he was a calm person, so I wasn't worried about him phasing.

Emmett started to laugh uncontrollably, and the rest of us stared at him in confusion.

"What's his problem?" Jake asked.

"Ursula is your enemy! HA, and you're a mermaid!" he explained, and the others started laughing. I, on the other hand, just looked at them in confusion.

"So?" They all looked at me in shock.

"Dude, haven't you seen The Little Mermaid?" Emmett asked.

"Um, no..." I replied.

"Okay, I know what we have to do sometime!" he yelled as he pulled into the garage and we went into the house.

"Whatever Emmett. Where's Renesmee?" I asked. Everyone fell silent as I asked.

"She's probably with Edward or Bella. We're worried because of how fast she's been growing. At this rate she'll be an old woman by the time she's fifteen," Rosalie said grimly.

"She'll be fine! We'll figure it out, we have to," Jacob whispered.

"Too much sadness! I won't have it! C'mon, let's have a water balloon fight or something," I suggested.

* * *

The next month and a half passed faster than I could've imagined. Urusla was still the same, butCarson had figured out that I wasn't interested. Most people still stared at me in the halls, but no one had gotten the nerve to come up to me and talk. Homecoming was approaching quickly, and the girls were all freaking out since I hadn't found a dress yet. My life seemed perfect, and I had almost no problems. Carlisle and Edward were researching 24/7 and were planning a trip to Brazil, where they thought they could find answers to Renesmee's, ah, problem.

Oh how quickly things can change.

* * *

**October 24. Seattle-**

"I don't like that one, I think the bright pink might make you look a little washed out," Kirsten said. Disgruntled, I put the dress back on the rack. Ollie, Annabelle, Kirsten, and I were at a dress shop in Seattle that Rosalie had suggested. I had to admit, they had great dresses, but the prices made our jaws drop. For once, I was actually grateful for the black credit card that came with being a Cullen. I would definitely need it.

"Oh. My. God. Giselle! You MUST try this one on!" Annabelle squealed, before shoving a dress in my face and pushing me into a dressing room. The others had already gotten dresses and dates, so they were looking for a dress for me to wear.

Shaking my head at Annabelle's craziness, I turned to see what she had picked out for me.

Wow. The dress was a light pink strapless one, with a gold embellishment at the top. The pink fabric had a slight shimmer to it that made it pop even more. In the waist the same pink fabric made a belt then flowed out elegantly. I absolutely loved it, and hurriedly put it on. As I stepped out, the girls freaked out and started screaming. When I looked in the mirror, I knew that I was in love with the dress.

"I am SO getting this one!" I screamed. The three musketeers in front of me nodded then started grabbing matching jewelry, shoes, and makeup like crazy.

By the time we got out of the store, each of us was holding several bags. According to the others, there needed to be some experimenting to find what would work best with the dress, so we basically bought everything that matched the dress.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. On the screen was a picture of the full moon, a reminder that there was one tonight. The last one had gone smoothly so I wasn't too worried, but I was still extremely cautious about it and didn't want to take risks.

We ate dinner at a small cafe then Ollie drove us home. Kirsten and I were dropped off on First Beach, since we could both walk to our houses from there. Kirsten's home was the complete opposite way though, and we waved to each other as we parted ways. Ollie, Kirsten, and Annabelle each had bags filled with the things that they would bring to my house on the day of homecoming while I had my dress and shoes.

A few minutes into my walk, I was going through the woods when I heard a loud screeching sound followed by a loud crunch. Startled, I ran to the nearest road, where it seemed to have come from, and saw a car speeding down the road. Down the road a bit lay a petite figure that wasn't moving.

Kirsten.

* * *

**Embry POV. **

I was sitting in Emily's kitchen, thinking about my imprint. Everyone congratulated me when I got back from school wearing a goofy grin. Now I was thinking about how amazing and perfect everything about her was, and Paul was smirking at me knowingly.

"Hey Embry, you gonna eat that?" asked Jared, who was staring at the untouched muffin on my plate.

"Yep, sorr-" I was abruptly cut off by a searing pain in my chest, so painful that I couldn't breathe. My legs seemed to stop working and I collapsed in pain.

"Embry? Embry? Sam, we need you!" Jared yelled frantically. Suddenly my vision flashed and I was standing in the middle of the road, watching Kirsten cross the street. A car turned the corner all of a sudden and the driver didn't seem to have any control of the vehicle. He swerved all over the road and, with a lurch, hit an unsuspecting Kirsten. Her body went flying into a tree nearby and she collapsed in a pool of blood as the driver sped off.

"Embry can you hear me?" Sam's voice said. My vision returned and I shot up as the pain subsided.

"Kirsten," was all I managed to spit out before I was out the door, exploding into wolf form as I ran through the forest.

* * *

**Giselle POV.**

No. Nonono!

I sprinted to her side and saw that she wasn't breathing. At this point, she had minutes to live. She would die before I got to the house, and even if she did live until then, it was too much of a risk with Bella around. Being a newborn, there was no way she could control herself, superior control or not. Thinking about this made me aware of the smell of the blood, but it was easy to ignore in my panicked state.

That's when I got probably the craziest idea of my life. With no time to even think it through, I lifted Kirsten's body from the ground and began to run towards the land entrance of the moon pool as fast as I could. Far away I heard howls and heavy animals running through the woods, but I had no time to dwell on what it was. Moonlight reflected off of the forest floor, and I knew that the full moon had risen a few minutes before, but it did not seem to be affecting me for the time being.

Even as Kirsten and I arrived at the entrance of the cave, I didn't slow down and instead full out sprinted into the room where the pool lay. There I carefully sat Kirsten on the floor and commenced my plan to save her life.

With a quick glance around the cave, I found a sharp rock jutting out from the wall nearby. As soon as I thought about getting it, it broke from the wall and came flying towards me. The phenomenon shocked me, since it was a new power of mine, but I could hear Kirsten's heart slowing. Without hesitation, I sliced a centimeter long cut in her arm, then cut a much larger one in my own arm. I held my bleeding arm over the gash on hers so that my blood would mix with hers. When I was sure that I had gotten at least a little bit of my magical blood into her, I pushed her limp body into the moon pool.

The full moon was rapidly moving over the hole in the ceiling, and I was forced to get in the moon pool with Kirsten to make sure she wouldn't drown. As if in slow motion, I saw what had happened to me when I was first turned into a mermaid happen to Kirsten too, so I told myself that my plan had worked.

When the moon passed, I looked at Kirsten to see if there was any change. I got her out of the pool then pulled myself out, drying myself off in record time. I was thinking about drying Kirsten off but I decided against it; she would wonder why she felt steamy warm in the middle of a forest in cold Forks. After about a few minutes, I was starting to get worried, even though I could tell her heart was beating strongly now.

As if by some miracle, she began to cough and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha-where are we? Giselle? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was getting hit by something and flying into a tree," Kirsten said, her voice trembling.

"I'll explain everything later Kirsten. First thing's first, do you hurt anywhere?" I asked her.

"Um, no. I feel- great actually."

It had worked. My plan had worked! Granted, I would have to tell Kirsten that she would have to stay away from water from now on, but I was just grateful that she was alive.

"Kirsten, I need you to go home but no matter what, do NOT get wet. Tomorrow we don't have school since it's Saturday, so first thing tomorrow morning I will pick you up and I will explain everything to you, okay? When you get home tell your parents that the car broke down or something on the way back and that's why you're so late," I told her. She was, to say the least, confused, but she stood up nonetheless.

We walked back up together and helped each other out of the cave, grabbing the bags that had somehow not been dropped as I ran along the way.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day, _I thought to myself. For the second time that night, Kirsten and I parted ways.

* * *

**Embry POV**

Kirsten wasn't there. My heart broke when I saw the pile of blood on the ground.

_What?!_

_Where could she be?_

_I smell Giselle's scent around here and it mingles with Kirsten's. Maybe she could have picked her up_?

The thoughts of my fellow pack members mingled together as I followed Giselle's now fading scent. It took a while, but I finally came across a cave that had both of their scents leading from it, but going in different directions. Impossible, if what I saw had really happened then there was no way that Kirsten had gone anywhere by herself. Confused, I ran along Giselle's scent trail and caught up to her in a matter of minutes.

"Oh hey Embry." She sighed heavily, and for the first time since we'd met I could see the stress in her eyes. Giselle looked defeated almost, as if everything bad in her whole life had finally caught up to her.

"I guess I look like crap, huh? Yeah, well... I know you're here about Kirsten. She got hit by a car and I saved her." Giselle shrugged as if it was no big deal, but I could tell something was up. My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I growled. The rest of the pack, who had been listening to the conversation in my head, finally caught up to me and sat down next to me.

"Let's just say I had to take her to where I was turned into a mermaid to save her and work my magic. You're welcome by the way," she mumbled, irritation clear in her tone.

I growled, she was part fish now? The rest of the pack told me to shut up, but I had already angered Giselle even more.

"You know what? Screw you. I saved your imprint's life and you can't even be grateful?! Would you rather her be a vampire? Huh? Well I'm sick of you and I'm sick of nothing I'm doing being enough for you- you _mutts_." With that, she took off, leaving me feeling awful and guilty.

_Wow, PMS much? _Paul thought, sniggering.

_She's right, _I thought sadly. _I should've thanked her, god I feel awful. _

_There's nothing you can do about it now, she's under a lot of stress probably, give it some time. Why don't you go patrol around Kirsten's house?_ Sam suggested with a wink. I nodded and ran towards Kirsten's, letting everything around me seemingly disappear as I thought of her beautiful hair, wonderful eyes, perfect nose...

I'm so whipped.

* * *

**Giselle POV**

"Hey guys, I'm back," I called out as I entered the house, which was eerily silent inside. "Guysss? Hello?"

Confused, I walked into the den and found each of my family members, not including Renesmee, Jasper, or Alice, sitting as still as statues.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I asked, scared at the expressions on their faces. Edward seemed to snap out of the trance they seemed to be in and looked at me blankly.

"Bella was out hunting today with Jacob and Nes-Renesmee. Renesmee was catching snowflakes and Jacob was in wolf form when our dearest cousin Irina spotted them from far away. Irina doesn't have the best experiences with the wolves, so we assume that having Jacob there did not help anything. From afar, Renesmee looked like an immortal child, or a child that has been turned into a vampire. It's illegal to create an immortal child because their minds stop developing at the rate they were changed at as well as their bodies so they are uncontrollable. The Denali sisters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina, lost their mother because she created an immortal child and was killed by the Volturi for doing so." Edward stopped for a moment to let me absorb what he'd just said.

"So she thought Renesmee was an immortal child and... what? Went to the Volturi?" I gasped. From what the rest of the family had told me, the Voltrui were ruthless, unfair, and extremely powerful people who would do anything to kill my family.

"Yes. They are all coming, even the wives which is unheard of, according to Alice's vision."

"Where are Alice and Jasper by the way?" I asked, confused. The others looked around as if just noticing that they were gone.

"They left a few hours ago, but I thought they'd be back by now," Rosalie muttered. Bella's eyes widened.

"You don't think-"

Suddenly, it was a whirlwind of bodies as everyone rushed out the door. The last thing I heard was Bella screaming at me to watch Renesmee, who was upstairs asleep instead of in her bed at the cottage. I felt overwhelmed at the turn of events. In a matter of hours I had learned that my whole family might die, my best friend had almost gotten killed, the same best friend had also been turned into a mermaid by me, and two of my family members were missing.

Ah, gotta love the supernatural world. Guilt overcame me as I thought about my outburst at Embry from earlier. While I was thinking about this, I slowly started drifting away into the dream world. Sleep overcame me as I heard my family return, but I was already too far gone to care.

* * *

"Giselle, wake up! I've made you some waffles, but it's almost two o'clock and Kirsten is here to talk to you," Esme's voice said. I grumbled tiredly, then realized what she had said.

"SHIT!" I shot up and ran to the dining room, where Kirsten was seated. Her face and body already showed some of the more subtle signs of the transformation.

"Gigi! Hey! Um, you told me to come here so I did. I did what you said and didn't touch any water," she said.

"Oh my gosh, um, yeah. Okay, I'm going to go grab something real quick then I'll explain everything," I promised before I ran to the kitchen.

"I need everyone in the kitchen, now!" I whispered, knowing they'd hear me. Seconds later, each of them stood before me, faces grim from last night.

"Look, guys. Last night Kirsten got hit by a car and it was bad, really bad. I gave her some of my blood, which you have to have to be turned into a mermaid, then took her to the moon pool. It was the only option since you guys were too far away and it was a full moon. Now I have to explain to her why she grows a tail but I thought I'd tell you guys since it involves telling her about everything else too," I gushed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad she's okay. I don't see why that would be a problem dear," Esme said. I noticed that all of them except Edward and Bella were wearing what looked like running clothes. Even Rosalie wore jeans, which was a first for her.

"Why are you guys wearing that?" I asked, pointing to their attire.

"All of us except for Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are going to go find some friends to witness for us on the day that the Volturi come. We'll be gone for a while but as a forewarning almost none of them will be animal drinkers like us and they might not take to you well, or Kirsten now for that matter. If we want to gain their trust, we might have to tell them about mermaids. Is that alright? They're bound to discover it at some point or another," Carlisle told me. I nodded and they set out, going out back so as not to startle Kirsten.

_Okay Giselle, you can do this, _I thought to myself as I walked back into the dining room and sat down next to Kirsten.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it straight. Last night you were hit by a car and fatally wounded. Or you would've been if I wasn't there. I saw you get hit and took you to this place I know, let's just say that it's special. To save you, I only had one option and that was to make you like me," I began.

"And wh-what are you? How did you make me like you?" Kirsten asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well to make you like me I had to give you some of my blood, so I cut both of our arms open and- yeah. Anyways, after that I had to put you in the moon pool and keep you there until the full moon passed over. This, my friend, is how you became what you and I both are now. A mermaid." There, I said it. I held my breath and watched as Kirsten's face turned from confused to excited to angry.

"That's not even possible, why would you lie to me like this Giselle? God, I can't believe I fell for it in the first place!" she yelled, pushing her chair back as she started to storm out of the house. To stop her, I summoned some raindrops to fall from the sky and hit her. Kirsten looked up and saw the rare sunny sky before she fell to the ground, a tail identical to mine replacing her legs. She took one look at it and started to scream.

"Kirsten, I know it's a lot but you have to listen to me! I am the only other mermaid on the planet from what I know and I can help you, trust me," I assured her. It took her a while, but she slowly nodded her head and agreed to listen and let me help her. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Alright, c'mon. I've got a lot of explaining to do," I told her.

* * *

**Bahaha! I bet none of you were expecting that! Honestly, I'm writing this from memory since my BD book kinda died... AHEM. Anyways, so yeah I wasn't sure exactly when Alice's vision was so I hope that this was okay. :O**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, constructive criticism, follows, favorites, etc! :D And if you guys have any questions or if anything confused you, please please tell me so I can fix it/clear it up. xD This chapter, you might have noticed, is a little longer than usual. Well, a lot. I couldn't stop! :D I'm on a roll so once I update my other story I might end up updating this one fast. ;) Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, please lemme know if ya did! :D Thanks so much for reading! **

**P.S. MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! =D**


End file.
